Blader Warriors
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: Two Clans, StormClan and LightningClan, used to live beside each other in peace but now LightningClan has suddenly changed their ways and stopped following the warrior code. Can LightningClan be stopped or is it too late to save the two Clans from destruction?
1. Allegiances

**Hey guys. So I decided to do yet another Beyblade/Warriors crossover but this one is not related to the other two. This one will have two Clans, one bad and one good, and the Beyblade characters will have their own warrior names. And someone gave me really good names so I'm going to be using the ones that person gave me. Thanks for those. I'm going to be using my OCs in this too. Anyway, here's the Clans:**

StormClan:

Leader: Phoenixstar (Ryo)-dark red tom with brown eyes

Deputy: Aquaheart (Hikaru)-blue/gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafpelt (Madoka)-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Galaxyheart (Gingka)-silver/gray tom with brown eyes and blue paws Apprentice Flamepaw

Strikefang (Masemune)-black tom with white patches and brown eyes

Eagleclaw (Tsubasa)-light brown tabby with patch of white fur on his head and amber eyes Apprentice Wavepaw

Foxstep (Zeo)-brown tom with cream colored paws and turquoise eyes

Silverleap (Toby)-silver tom with dark blue eyes

Lionclaw (Kyoya)-muscular tom with a pelt the color of a lion's and blue eyes with cross shaped scars underneath

Mysticfang (Nile)-orange tom with brown paws and green eyes Apprentice Scorpionpaw

Redhorn (Benkei)-red tom with a black stripe down his spine and brown eyes

Dimfrost (Julian)-pale yellow tom with blue eyes and tan underbelly

Longstorm (Dashan)-black tom with yellow paws, yellow long tail, a yellow stripe on each side of him, and dark green eyes

Lionshimmer (Sandra)-lion colored she-cat with bright blue eyes

Brighteyes (Alex)-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Bronzefrost (Emma)-beautiful bronze colored she-cat with green eyes

Stormcloud (Samara)-dark gray she-cat with silver stripes and hazel eyes

Sunspirit (Rydel)-golden she-cat with brown eyes

Snowears (Erica)-white she cat with green eyes

Foxfur (Leonora)-red/orange furred she-cat with green eyes

Redstripe (Matt)-black tom with a red stripe down his spine and green eyes

Apprentices:

Flamepaw (Kenta)-orange tom with brown eyes

Wavepaw (Yu)-yellow/orange pelted tom with green eyes

Scorpionpaw (Demure)-gray/black tom with brown eyes

LightningClan:

Leader: Wolfstar (Doji)-brown tom with yellow stripe down his spine and blue eyes

Deputy: Dragonfang (Ryuga)-white tom with red paws, red tail, and red tuft of fur on his head that covers one eyes, and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Whitestripe (Dr. Ziggurat)-black tom with white stripe down his spine and amber eyes

Warriors:

Goldpelt (Damian)-golden tom with light blue paws and tail, and pale blue eyes

Thermalfur (Dan)-brown/gold fur and blue eyes

Thermalclaw (Reki)-brown tom with blue eyes

Caprifoot (Tobio or Captain Capri)-yellow tabby with black stripes and brown eyes

Sharktail (Ryutaro)-dark blue tom with turquoise eyes

Snakefrost (Reji)-bronze colored tom with amber eyes

Crabclaw (Tetsuya)-brown tom with amber eyes

Bearfang (the guy that uses an Orso that I don't know the name of)-dark brown tom with amber eyes

Destructclaw (Rago)-black tom with amber eyes

Plutofrost (Pluto)-dark gray tom with amber eyes and purple tuft of fur on his head

Streampelt-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Snowfang-white she-cat with a red stripe down her spine and amber eyes

**And that's how the Clans stand right now. I know LightningClan is a little small, but I can't come up with many more people. So anyway Chapter 1 will be next. Hope you'll stick around to read this story :) And thank you Arrowhead1996 for the names Lionclaw, Lionshimmer, Redhorn, Eagleclaw, what Flamepaw's name is going to be and what Wavepaw's name is going to be.**


	2. Chapter 1

Lionshimmer opened her eyes to see bright sunlight flittering through the warriors' den entrance. She had just become a warrior yesterday and the night vigil had left her tired but now she felt refreshed and ready to go on patrol. She sat up and gave herself a quick grooming before heading out of the den. She gazed around the clearing. She saw Phoenixstar, Aquaheart and Galaxyheart talking over below the Highrock, which was right beside Phoenixstar's den. Lionshimmer blinked. Galaxyheart was lucky that his father was still around. Lionshimmer's father had been killed along with her mother in a battle against LightningClan by the LightningClan deputy, Dragonfang. That just made Lionshimmer hate him even more than she already did. LightningClan had no mercy and didn't follow the warrior code at all. They were always starting fights and killing cats in almost every battle. StormClan was lucky to still have their three apprentices, Flamepaw, Wavepaw, and Scorpionpaw.

"Hey Lionshimmer!" Lionshimmer looked up to see Brighteyes and Bronzefrost sitting at the edge of the clearing with a plump rabbit in front of them. "Want to share with us?" Brighteyes asked.

Lionshimmer smiled and nodded, trotting up to sit with them. "I'm glad you're finally a warrior," Bronzefrost commented.

"Yeah, me too," Lionshimmer agreed.

"What do you think Phoenixstar is talking about over there with Aquaheart and Galaxyheart?" Brighteyes asked.

Lionshimmer and Bronzefrost turned their gazes to the small group. "Who knows? Maybe a way to deal with LightningClan?" Lionshimmer suggested.

Galaxyheart then looked at Lionshimmer and smiled, staying there for a moment before turning back to look at his father.

"And Galaxyheart just smiled at you," Brighteyes meowed.

"I don't think it meant anything. It was more a typical smile," Lionshimmer replied.

"It didn't look that way to me," Stormcloud chimed in as she joined the group. "When are you even going to start spending time with him? He clearly likes you."

"No he doesn't. He's the leader's son. Like he's ever look at someone like me," Lionshimmer argued.

"Oh come on! You've had your eyes set on him ever since you and him first trained together," Stormcloud pointed out. "I don't see why you could ask him to go for a walk or something."

"I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't want to do. Besides, the forest can be dangerous with LightningClan so close," Lionshimmer meowed.

"Whatever, but that's not going to get you anywhere," Stormcloud snorted.

Lionshimmer rolled her eyes. She then heard rustling at the camp entrance. They all looked to see Lionclaw's patrol returning from marking the border. The cats that followed Lionclaw were Mysticfang, Redhorn, and Scorpionpaw. Lionshimmer could see that they all had scratches. Lionclaw went over and reported to Phoenixstar while the rest of the patrol went to the medicine den. Before he followed the other members of his patrol, Lionclaw shot a hard look at Galaxyheart before trotting off.

"What's Lionclaw's problem?" Brighteyes asked. "He's always looking at Galaxyheart like that."

Lionshimmer shrugged. "Who knows, but if he wants to be a grumpy fleabag, I say let him. He's one of out strongest warriors. I'm not telling him what to do."

"Well, I don't trust him one bit," Stormcloud snorted.

"Me either. Every time I look at him I feel like he's hiding something," Brighteyes added.

"Well, I wouldn't judge him until you got to know him," Bronzefrost pointed out.

"You could try but Lionclaw won't talk to you. He just pushes you away as if you were a piece of crow-food," Stormcloud replied.

"Just talking about him is making me irritated. Let's change the subject," Lionshimmer meowed.

"Good idea. Besides, I want to talk more about you and Galaxyheart," Stormcloud meowed, teasingly.

"Oh drop it!" Lionshimmer growled.

"Hey," Everyone looked to see Galaxyheart coming up to them. "What are you girls doing over here?"

"Just chatting," Brighteyes answered. "What were you talking about with your dad and Aquaheart?"

"Nothing much. He's trying to get me to find a mate, but I don't know if there's anyone out there for me," Galaxyheart replied. "Who would put up with me?"

"I can think of one cat," Bronzefrost meowed, grinning. Lionshimmer rolled her eyes and pretended as if she didn't care.

"So, do you have your eye set on a certain she-cat?" Stormcloud asked.

"Oh maybe one," Galaxyheart answered, looking at Lionshimmer out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I was just going to go for a walk, but my dad doesn't want me going out by myself. Would you like to come with me, Lionshimmer?"

Lionshimmer looked up at him and nodded, feeling a little hot but she didn't show it. "Sure. Let's go." Lionshimmer got up and followed Galaxyheart out of camp.

Once out of camp Lionshimmer looked at Galaxyheart. "Really, who is it?" she asked.

"Well, she's smart, kind, fast, strong, and has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen," Galaxyheart answered. "She beautiful but she'd never go for a guy like me."

"Why wouldn't she? She'd be lucky to have someone like you," Lionshimmer argued.

"You really think so?" Galaxyheart asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, and she-cat would be lucky to have you for a mate," Lionshimmer answered.

Galaxyheart smiled and dashed off. "Race you to the river!"

Lionshimmer smiled, competitively. "You're on!" She took off after Galaxyheart, passing him with ease and arriving at the river first. "I win!" Lionshimmer panted.

"You're probably the fastest cat in the Clan," Galaxyheart rasped as he caught his breath.

"I guess I get it from my mom," Lionshimmer meowed as sadness washed over her. She looked at her reflection in the water. She looked just like her mother. "She was pretty fast too."

Galaxyheart noticed her sadness and padded over to her side. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss my parents," Lionshimmer rasped, tears forming in her eyes.

Galaxyheart lifted her muzzle with his until she was looking into his eyes. "You're parents aren't gone, you know. I'm sure that they're watching you from StarClan right now."

Lionshimmer sniffed. "You really think so?"

"I know so. They wouldn't abandon their beautiful daughter." Galaxyheart nuzzled Lionshimmer. Lionshimmer closed her eyes and nuzzled him back. _He's right. They are watching over me, and I need to stop feeling sad and start living my life._

**Please R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Lionshimmer padded back into camp after Galaxyheart. He nuzzled her before heading over to talk with Strikefang. Lionshimmer went over to Foxfur and Mysticfang. "Hey guys. What's up?" she asked.

"Just talking with Mysticfang," Foxfur answered. "What's going on with you and Galaxyheart?"

"What makes you think anything's going on?" Lionshimmer questioned.

"Stormcloud came over and told us about your earlier conversation," Foxfur answered.

"Of course she did," Lionshimmer sighed. "And there's nothing going on."

"That is the worst lie ever," Mysticfang commented.

"He's right," Foxfur agreed. "So, are you and Galaxyheart mates yet?"

"No, not yet," Lionshimmer answered.

"Why not?" Foxfur asked.

"I want to spend a little more time with him before I decide on anything. For all I know he's just a really good friend and there's another cat out there for me," Lionshimmer explained.

Foxfur just shrugged. "Whatever you say, Lionshimmer, but you better get him while you can. Bronzefrost is still looking for a mate."

"I know, but she doesn't seem to have any interest in anyone here if you haven't noticed," Lionshimmer pointed out.

"I wonder if she even wants a mate," Foxfur meowed.

"Lionshimmer!" Aquaheart called. Lionshimmer looked up at the deputy. "You're on a hunting patrol with Dimfrost and Eagleclaw."

Lionshimmer nodded and got to her paws. "I'll see you two later." With that she dashed off to join her patrol. Dimfrost led the way out of camp. They crept carefully through the trees, tasting the air. Lionshimmer kept her ears pricked for any sign of prey.

Suddenly, Lionshimmer stopped. She tasted the air more carefully and identified the scent of a fox. It was fresh too. "Dimfrost! Eagleclaw!" she called silently.

The two toms soon appeared at her side. "What's wrong?" Eagleclaw asked.

"I can scent fox!" Lionshimmer hissed.

Dimfrost tasted the air. "She's right. It's fresh too."

"We'll have to report this to Phoenixstar when we get back," Eagleclaw meowed. "Let's find a different place to hunt." Lionshimmer and Dimfrost nodded with agreement before following.

**Bronzefrost's POV**

Bronzefrost padded through the forest that night alone. She had heard about the fox but she didn't care. She wasn't afraid of a fox. She just wanted some time to think. All her friends seemed to be getting mates now but yet she couldn't find anybody that struck her interest. Foxfur had been spending time with Mysticfang, Stormcloud was spending time with Silverleap, Brighteyes was spending time with Eagleclaw, Sunspirit seemed to have a thing for Longstorm, Snowears has her eye on Dimfrost, and Lionshimmer seemed to be warming up to Galaxyheart. Yet Bronzefrost couldn't seem to find a tom who she really liked.

Bronzefrost froze when she heard a growl. She realized she was right on the border with LightningClan. She was about to turn and run but a cat leaped out and pinned her down. Bronzefrost looked up and saw the LightningClan deputy, Dragonfang, snarling at her, but that look quickly went away to be replaced by an expression Bronzefrost couldn't read.

Bronzefrost glared up at him. "Well? You've got me? Aren't you going to kill me like you do every other cat around here?" she demanded.

Dragonfang didn't move or say anything. He just stared at her. Bronzefrost bared her teeth. "Go on! Do it! I dare you!"

He still didn't move. _He's obviously not going to kill me for some weird reason. _"If you're not going to kill me then let me up," she growled, pushing him off of her. She got up and shook the dirt from her pelt. She looked back at Dragonfang to see he was looking her up and down. "Stop looking at me like that!" she snapped, startling Dragonfang and making him take a step back. "And get back to your own territory!" Dragonfang did as he was told and went back over to his side of the border. Bronzefrost was surprised he did as she told him but didn't show it. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away!" she snarled, sheathing and unsheathing her claws.

She turned to leave only to be knocked off her paws, but this time it wasn't Dragonfang. It was a fox!

Bronzefrost got up and faced the fox. The fox snarled at her and leaped. Bronzefrost ducked and slid under the fox's paws, scraping its underbelly with her claws. The fox yowled with rage and faster than Bronzefrost thought it could move, it whipped around and knocked her in the side of the head. Bronzefrost felt a little dizzy but still tried to defend herself from the fox, but she ended up getting flung back into a tree. She struggled to her paws but found herself barely able to stand. She fell to the ground and saw a flash of white and red fur before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Bronzefrost blinked open her eyes and felt wet moss on her head. As she lifted her head it fell off. She looked around. She was still at the border and it was still nighttime, but the fox was gone. _Where'd it go, and why didn't it kill me? I thought I was a goner. _Bronzefrost's head still hurt a little and she knew that she had a scratch where the fox hit her.

Suddenly the bushes on the LightningClan side of the border rustled and Bronzefrost stiffened. She was in no condition to fight.

Dragonfang emerged from the bush carrying a bundle of wet moss. Bronzefrost blinked with confusion as he set it down in front of her. "You ok?" he asked.

Bronzefrost nodded, finding herself unable to speak. Dragonfang then slid the moss toward her. "I thought you might be thirsty," he meowed.

Bronzefrost licked up some of the water, realizing how thirsty she really was. _What's up with him? Why is he being so nice to me?_

Once she had satisfied her thirst, she looked up at Bronzefrost. "You saved me?" she asked. Dragonfang nodded. "Thank you."

"It was nothing," Dragonfang replied.

_Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought, _Bronzefrost thought as she stared at him. He had brilliant amber eyes and his fur was sleek and clean. His white fur seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"I assume you want to head back so I'll just leave," Dragonfang meowed, turning to leave.

Bronzefrost blinked. _He's right. I have to get back soon or the others will be asking me where I was. _Bronzefrost got to her paws and watched Dragonfang walk toward the border. "Dragonfang?" she meowed.

Dragonfang stopped and looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you," Bronzefrost meowed, smiling slightly at him.

Dragonfang stared at her for a moment. "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Bronzefrost," Bronzefrost answered before she headed off into the trees toward camp.

**Please R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Lionshimmer padded out of the warriors' den as dawn light flittered through the entrance. She was on the dawn patrol with Galaxyheart and Lionclaw. Lionshimmer didn't know why Aquaheart put the two on a patrol together but she was glad she got to spend some time with Galaxyheart. The sooner she got to know him better, the sooner she would know if he was the right cat for her. She saw Lionclaw waiting at the camp entrance. Lionshimmer sighed and walked up to him. She didn't meet his gaze or face him as she sat down and waited for Galaxyheart. Lionclaw didn't look at her or say anything to her.

After awhile Galaxyheart came up. "Sorry I took so long. My dad wanted to talk to me," he meowed.

"That's ok," Lionshimmer replied.

Lionclaw snorted and padded out of camp, leaving Lionshimmer and Galaxyheart to follow. Galaxyheart leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Stuck on a patrol with Grumpyclaw huh?"

Lionshimmer giggled as she followed Galaxyheart out of camp. They caught up to Lionclaw and the patrol headed toward the LightningClan border. When they got there they began remarking it. Lionshimmer stopped when she heard a growled and tasted fresh LightningClan scent.

"Guys, I think we should..." Lionshimmer never got to finish before she was knocked off her paws. She got up to see Dragonfang leading Bearfang and Crabclaw. They all had their teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Lionclaw and Galaxyheart leaped straight into battle against Bearfang and Crabclaw, leaving Lionshimmer facing Dragonfang.

Dragonfang smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this!" he growled.

"We'll see about that, you parent killing monster!" Lionshimmer retorted. Dragonfang snarled and leaped at Lionshimmer. Lionshimmer side-stepped and landed slashing blows on the tom's side. The attack barely seemed to faze Dragonfang as he whipped around and pinned Lionshimmer down, digging thorn sharp claws into her shoulders. Lionshimmer fought to free herself but she just couldn't get the LightningClan deputy off of her.

"Say hi to StarClan for me!" Dragonfang sneered as he bared his teeth.

"Galaxyheart! Help me!" Lionshimmer called, but Galaxyheart didn't hear her. He was too busy fighting Crabclaw. Lionshimmer braced herself and shut her eyes tight as Dragonfang lunged at her throat, but someone knocked him off of her. Lionshimmer looked to see Lionclaw grappling with Dragonfang. He knocked Dragonfang to the ground and headed over to Lionshimmer, helping her up.

"Are you ok?" Lionclaw asked.

Lionshimmer nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. What about Bearfang?" Lionclaw motioned over to where Mysticfang and Scorpionpaw were battling Bearfang. Redstripe was helping Galaxyheart with Crabclaw.

"You'll pay for that, Lionclaw!" Dragonfang growled as he leaped at them. Lionclaw prepared to meet his attack but Bronzefrost suddenly appeared and intercepted Dragonfang. Dragonfang leaped away from Bronzefrost and stared at her, his fierce look had vanished.

"Attack my Clanmates and you have to deal with me!" Bronzefrost growled, taking a menacing step forward.

Dragonfang stared at her a moment longer before shouting, "LightningClan retreat!" He then ran back into his territory with the other LightningClan cats following him.

Bronzefrost ran over to Lionshimmer. She saw her bleeding shoulders. "You need to get back to camp and get those wounds looked at by Leafpelt."

"But what about the patrol?" Lionshimmer asked.

"I'll take your place. Mysticfang and Scorpionpaw can help too," Bronzefrost answered.

"Alright," Lionshimmer gave in, reluctantly.

"I'll make sure she gets back," Lionclaw meowed. Lionshimmer stared at him in surprise as Bronzefrost nodded. The two then began heading back to camp. Lionshimmer looked at Lionclaw, who had his usual serious look on his face.

"Thanks for saving me," she meowed.

Lionclaw glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Anytime," he replied.

They remained silent the rest of the way to camp. Lionclaw walked her over to the medicine den before going to report to Phoenixstar on what happened.

"Looks like he almost had you," Leafpelt commented as she treated Lionshimmer's wounds.

"Yeah, but Lionclaw saved me," Lionshimmer replied.

"Yeah, he seems mea but nobody can doubt his loyalty," Leafpelt meowed.

"Yeah, he's one of the strongest warriors this Clan has," Lionshimmer mewed.

"Though it is rare to see him abandon a fight, even to save a Clanmate," Leafpelt continued.

"So what are you saying?" Lionshimmer asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?" Leafpelt countered.

"Noticed what?" Lionshimmer questioned.

"The way he looks at you. He's always watching you," Leafpelt answered.

"He does?" Lionshimmer replied with surprise.

"Yeah, but you've been too busy with Galaxyheart to notice," Leafpelt responded.

"What's wrong with Galaxyheart?" Lionshimmer asked.

"Nothing's wrong with him, but I don't think he's the right cat for you," Leafpelt answered.

Lionshimmer stared at her for a long moment as she worked. "There. You're done. Come back tomorrow so I can check it again."

Lionshimmer got up. "Thanks Leafpelt." She turned to head out of the den.

"Lionshimmer," Leafpelt stopped her. "Think about what you really want."

Lionshimmer stared at her for a moment before heading out into the clearing. She went over and laid down in front of the warriors' den. She laid there for awhile until the patrol returned. Galaxyheart spotted her and ran over to her.

"I'm so sorry, Lionshimmer! I had no idea that Dragonfang was hurting you! If I knew I'd...I'd..." Galaxyheart fretted.

"Galaxyheart!" Lionshimmer cut him off. "It's fine. I'm fine and that's all that matters."

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Galaxyheart sighed with relief as he leaned in a nuzzled him. Lionshimmer closed her eyes. What Leafpelt said came back to her. _Is this really what I want?_

Lionshimmer then remembered the battle. "Galaxyheart, I have to go talk to Bronzefrost but I'll talk to you later."

"Ok," Galaxyheart meowed. Lionshimmer felt his gaze fixed on her as she went over to where Bronzefrost was sitting alone.

"Hey Lionshimmer. Glad to see you're alright," Bronzefrost greeted.

"What happened out there?" Lionshimmer asked.

"What do you mean?" Bronzefrost countered, looking puzzled.

"When you showed up Dragonfang lost his normal fierce look and just stared at you," Lionshimmer answered.

Bronzefrost shrugged. "I don't know. He's been acting weird lately. Last night I went out for a walk and was attacked by the fox and he saved me."

"Really? Dragonfang?" Lionshimmer asked in disbelief.

"I know, hard to believe huh? I didn't believe it myself," Bronzefrost meowed.

"He's acting like that when you're around it seems," Lionshimmer replied. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. "Wait! I think I know what's wrong with him!"

"What?" Bronzefrost asked.

Lionshimmer signaled with her tail for Bronzefrost to follow her out of camp. Once they were out of camp Bronzefrost looked at her. "Well? What is so bad that you can't say it in camp?"

"I think Dragonfang likes you," Lionshimmer whispered.

"What?! No way!" Bronzefrost protested.

"You have a better explanation?" Lionshimmer countered.

"No, but I'll ask him and then you'll see," Bronzefrost replied.

"And if I'm right? What then?" Lionshimmer questioned.

"I don't know, but I don't have to know because it's not true," Bronzefrost answered, heading back into camp. Lionshimmer sighed and followed her into camp.

**Please R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Bronzefrost snuck out of camp that night. She ran through the trees toward the LightningClan border. _I'll prove you wrong, Lionshimmer! Dragonfang does not like me! Besides, it's against the warrior code!_

Bronzefrost halted at the border and tasted the air. Sure enough she could detect Dragonfang's scent, and it was fresh too. She hid in a bush and waited, watching the border carefully. _Hopefully he shows up, but I can't expect him to come here every night._

Suddenly the bushes on LightningClan side of the border rustled and Dragonfang stepped out. Bronzefrost knew she should show herself but she stayed hidden. She watched as Dragonfang paced along the border. Bronzefrost blinked. _What are you doing, Dragonfang?_

"Why am I here?" Dragonfang growled. "Why do I even think she'll come? Why do I even care? She's just another girl, and a StormClan cat no less. I'm the deputy of LightningClan. I'm supposed to be fierce and fearless, but yet I fear losing this cat." He then stopped and shook his head. "Who am I kidding. There's no way she likes me anyway. She's too close to Lionshimmer and I killed Lionshimmer's parents. Now I'm even starting to wonder why." Dragonfang shook his head and turned to walk away from the border.

"Dragonfang!" Bronzefrost stepped out of the bushes and Dragonfang whipped around, teeth bared and claws unsheathed but he calmed down when he realized that it was her.

"What are you doing here?" Dragonfang asked.

"Actually, I came to see you," Bronzefrost answered. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Really? What?" Dragonfang questioned.

"Well, Lionshimmer thinks you like me, and judging by what I just heard you say, you like someone from my Clan. So I have to know, is it me or someone else?" Bronzefrost asked.

Dragonfang looked down at his paws. "Well..."

"Come on, Dragonfang!" Bronzefrost urged. "Since when are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous!" Dragonfang snapped.

"Please, you're like Lionshimmer when we used to try and get her to talk to Galaxyheart as apprentices," Bronzefrost argued. "Come on Dragonfang! Before someone else from your Clan comes by and kills me!"

"Yes!" Dragonfang answered quickly looking away.

"Yes what?" Bronzefrost asked.

"Yes, I like you," Dragonfang answered. "Happy now?"

Bronzefrost thought for a moment. _So he really does like me. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? He is kind of cute. And maybe he just acts mean and fierce because he doesn't have anybody close to him. Maybe if somebody came into his life then he would change._

"I am now," Bronzefrost replied at last, smiling.

"You're smiling? Does that mean..." Dragonfang began.

"That I like you too?" Bronzefrost finished for him. "Yeah, it does."

A smile made it's way onto Dragonfang's face. "You know, a smile looks really good on you. Why don't you smile more often like that?" Bronzefrost asked.

"Everyone in LightningClan is determined to destroy StormClan and take over the whole forest. Why should I smile?" Dragonfang countered.

"Good point," Bronzefrost agreed.

"Every cat in LightningClan thinks badly of StormClan cats but the truth is, they're not that bad," Dragonfang confessed. "I remember when I was a kit I snuck out of camp and met a StormClan kit that also snuck out."

"Hey! That was me!" Bronzefrost replied. "I remember that day. We got in so much trouble when our Clans found us."

"Yeah, I thought Wolfstar was going to kill me," Dragonfang meowed.

"Well, I'd better get going before I'm caught," Bronzefrost meowed.

"By who? StormClan or LightningClan?" Dragonfang questioned.

"Either way I'm in big trouble," Bronzefrost answered, turning to leave.

"When will I see you again?" Dragonfang asked.

"I'll be waiting here tomorrow night," Bronzefrost replied before she took off into the trees toward camp.

**Please R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Lionshimmer sat outside the warriors' den eating a mouse. Bronzefrost had come back last night after Lionshimmer had fallen asleep so she didn't have a chance to ask her how things went with Dragonfang, but she didn't have a single scratch on her so that was good. Lionshimmer still wanted to know what Dragonfang said though.

"Lionshimmer," Aquaheart padded up to her just as she finished her mouse.

"What do you need, Aquaheart?" Lionshimmer asked.

"I want you to go on patrol with Galaxyheart and Bronzefrost. The dawn patrol scented LightningClan scent right on the border from last night and I want to make sure they aren't planning an invasion," Aquaheart explained.

Lionshimmer nodded. "Ok. No problem." Lionshimmer got up and shook out her fur before heading over to where Galaxyheart and Bronzefrost were waiting. Galaxyheart smiled at her before leading the way toward the camp entrance.

"Galaxyheart!" Flamepaw came charging up to them. "Can I come? Please?" he begged. "Wavepaw is out training and Scorpionpaw is taking his final assessment."

Galaxyheart thought about the idea for a moment before nodding. "Alright, you can come." Flamepaw smiled with delight and the patrol headed out of camp and headed toward the border. Lionshimmer fell in beside Bronzefrost.

"So, how'd it go?" she whispered.

"How'd what go?" Bronzefrost asked.

"You know," Lionshimmer answered. "What did Dragonfang say?"

"Oh that," Bronzefrost said in realization. "Well...we shouldn't talk about this here. We'll talk later."

"Ok," Lionshimmer nodded. _At least she agreed to tell me._

They soon arrived at the border, where they saw a patrol consisting of Dragonfang, Goldpelt, and Snowfang. Galaxyheart stopped and stared at the patrol for a moment before approaching the border, stopping on their side in front of the LightningClan patrol. Galaxyheart and Dragonfang glared at each other. Bronzefrost fixed her gaze on Snowfang and Lionshimmer bared her teeth at Goldpelt.

"We scented LightningClan scent on the border from last night," Galaxyheart growled. "If you're planning an invasion we're ready for you, so you can just call it off."

"Nobody was at the border last night!" Goldpelt snapped. "Meanwhile we found StormClan scent on the border! You better not be crossing into our territory!"

"Nobody crossed the border!" Galaxyheart retorted.

"Just say the word, Dragonfang!" Snowfang growled.

"If we take care of them it'll be easier to make the whole forest LightningClan's!" Goldpelt added.

Dragonfang shot a glance at his Clanmates, and then a quick one at Bronzefrost that Lionshimmer barely caught. Just as Goldpelt crouched down, an evil smirk across his face, Dragonfang put a paw in front of him, earning a surprised look from Goldpelt and Snowfang.

"Drop it," Dragonfang ordered. "Let's just continue with the patrol."

Dragonfang walked down the border with his Clanmates staring at him in shock. Galaxyheart, Lionshimmer and Flamepaw had the same expressions on their faces. Did the LightningClan deputy just refuse to fight? Lionshimmer glanced at Bronzefrost, who was standing behind the group, to see her looking relieved.

Dragonfang stopped a looked back at his patrol fiercely. "Don't just stand there! Let's go!" he growled, making Goldpelt and Snowfang follow him instantly out of sight.

"That was strange," Galaxyheart commented.

"No kidding. Dragonfang never turns down a chance for a fight," Flamepaw added.

"No cat in LightningClan turns down a chance to fight. It's like their number one rule!" Lionshimmer meowed. "Imagine what Wolfstar will think of his deputy walking away from a fight."

"This definitely won't go unpunished if Wolfstar finds out," Galaxyheart replied. "He is the harshest leader I've known any Clan to have."

"Like we've known many other leaders," Lionshimmer pointed out.

"True but I remember the last leader of LightningClan from when I just started my training as an apprentice. She was kind and reasonable, but then Wolfstar became deputy and the previous leader just seemed to vanish. It's rumored that Wolfstar killed her," Galaxyheart explained.

"When I was a kit in the nursery I heard that Wolfstar, when he was a warrior, was known to be the most vicious in battle and he broke the warrior code more than anybody," Flamepaw replied.

"If that was the case why was he even made deputy?" Bronzefrost asked.

Galaxyheart shrugged. "I don't know, but maybe the previous leader thought he did all that for his Clan instead of his ambition. Maybe she thought that he was a strong warrior and would be a strong leader."

"Someone who breaks the warrior code more than any other cat?" Lionshimmer snorted. "I don't think so."

"Let's just mark the border and get back to camp," Bronzefrost meowed, pushing past the others to set a marker. The rest of the patrol followed her until they had marked the entire border.

When they got back to camp, Bronzefrost stopped Lionshimmer outside. Galaxyheart and Flamepaw headed into camp without noticing them. Lionshimmer rested her gaze on Bronzefrost. "Well?"

"I asked him last night," Bronzefrost began. "And you were right. He does like me."

"So what are you going to do?" Lionshimmer asked. "You can't be together. You're both from different Clans that hate each other more than Lionclaw seems to hate Galaxyheart."

"We don't know, but I'm meeting him at the border tonight. I'm giving him a chance to change. Besides, there's nobody in StormClan that I think would make a good mate. But Dragonfang..." Bronzefrost explained.

"...is a good mate?" Lionshimmer cut her off, staring at her in utter shock. "Bronzefrost, you can't be serious about meeting him."

"And what if I am?" Bronzefrost challenged.

"He's from another Clan!" Lionshimmer reminded her. "Plus the fact that he's a murderer! Do you really want your kits to have the blood of a murderer?"

"I don't care what he's done!" Bronzefrost retorted. "You can't change the past, Lionshimmer, but if Dragonfang is willing to change then I'm willing to give him a chance!" Bronzefrost stormed into camp. Lionshimmer glared after her.

"Fine! Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart!" Lionshimmer growled just loud enough for Bronzefrost to hear. _How can she be serious about meeting that monster? She doesn't know what she's getting into!_

**Please R&R :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Bronzefrost snuck out of camp that night. She raced toward the LightningClan border. _I'll show you, Lionshimmer! Dragonfang can change! You just can't let go of the past, Lionshimmer!_

Bronzefrost stopped and smiled when she saw Dragonfang with his back turned sitting on his side of the border. She ran toward him. "Dragonfang!" she called.

He turned around and smiled warmly as she halted in front of him. "You came," he meowed, softly.

"Of course I did. I keep my promises," Bronzefrost replied.

"Well, I just thought you might have changed your mind since I've killed so many cats of your Clan," Dragonfang reminded her.

"I don't care about that," Bronzefrost meowed.

"Y-You don't?" Dragonfang mewed in surprise.

"No," Bronzefrost replied. "Nobody in my Clan really believes it themselves, but I believe that some cats aren't what they seem, and the same goes for LightningClan cats. Everybody deserves a chance to change, and I know that you deserve it just as much as any cat. Cats in my Clan could probably never trust you, but I trust you. I'm willing to give you a chance."

Dragonfang looked shock and surprised. Something flashed in his eyes before he smiled and nuzzled Bronzefrost. "Can I show you something?" he asked.

"Sure, what?" Bronzefrost nodded.

Dragonfang got up and led Bronzefrost through the trees. Dragonfang pushed his way through some thick bushes and Bronzefrost followed, gasping in aw at what she saw. It was a beautiful green grassy clearing with flowers and a waterfall leading into a small pond at the bottom, the water sparkling in the moonlight. Dragonfang looked at her. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Dragonfang, it's beautiful," Bronzefrost breathed.

"I thought you'd like it," Dragonfang meowed, sounding pleased. "It's nice and peaceful over here because no cat knows about this place except me, but I'm afraid that Wolfstar will find this place and it'll become a battlefield like every other place."

Bronzefrost blinked and nuzzled him, feeling bad for him. "Everything will be fine," she soothed, trying to comfort him, though she didn't know what would happen herself.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure Wolfstar is going to start putting his plan into action soon," Dragonfang meowed. "Just be careful, Bronzefrost. I don't want you to get hurt. I'd tell you the plan if I could."

"I know you can't. If you did your Clan would kill you," Bronzefrost replied. "I don't want that to happen."

Dragonfang closed his eyes and nuzzled her back. They sat there for what seemed like moons. For once, Bronzefrost forgot about everything her Clanmates had said about Dragonfang. She saw something else inside him. She saw a strong, loyal warrior who would do anything for the ones he cared about._ He is different. I know he is._

**Dragonfang's POV**

Dragonfang felt completely relaxed for the first time in a long time. For once, he didn't feel anger and hate toward StormClan cats, but instead he felt warmth and trust for the other Clan. He knew the plan, and knew that is was already put into action, but he couldn't do anything about it. But at the same time he knew that if he continued with the plan he would hurt Bronzefrost.

_Am I falling in love with her? _Dragonfang felt a pang in his heart when he realized that he did love her. _I wasn't supposed to love her. This was all supposed to be part of the plan, but now that I know I feel this way about Bronzefrost, can I really go through with this? I can't destroy her and her Clan, can I?_

Dragonfang thought of everything he had done in the past and thought of all the cats he had killed, all for power. Yet, Bronzefrost was willing to give him a chance despite that. She trusted him. And yet he had started out lying to her, and yet no he still couldn't tell her the entire truth.

_I'll find a way to stop Wolfstar,_ Dragonfang vowed. _Then Bronzefrost and her Clan will be safe, and StormClan can live in peace._

**Please R&R :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Lionshimmer sat outside the warriors' den grooming herself. She had promised Galaxyheart that she would go for a walk with him later after he got back from border patrol. What Leafpelt had said rung in Lionshimmer's head. _Is Galaxyheart really the one I want to be with?_ Before she would have had an easy time answering that question but know she wasn't so sure.

"Phoenixstar!" Galaxyheart dashed through the camp entrance with the other members of his patrol, Redstripe and Longstorm following him. Phoenixstar came out of his den and met the patrol in the middle of the clearing followed by Aquaheart.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"There was LightningClan scent on our side of the border!" Galaxyheart panted.

"I could tell that it was fresh from last night too," Longstorm added, his eyes dark.

"If they're planning an invasion we need to act fast," Redstripe meowed, pacing back and forth.

Lionshimmer glanced at where Bronzefrost sat. Bronzefrost didn't look at Lionshimmer and her expression gave nothing away. _That scent was Dragonfang wasn't it?_

"Alright," Phoenixstar leaped up onto the Highrock. There was no need to call the Clan together. They were already gathered. "We'll station a guard at the border. Two cats at a time. We'll each take a turn and swap as we go."

"Who's going to go first?" Strikefang spoke up, sounding like he was itching for a fight.

Phoenixstar stared at him for a minute before gazing over the cats, his gaze resting on one of his strongest warriors. "Lionclaw, you will be one of the first to guard the border. You may choose someone to go with you."

Lionclaw dipped his head in reply. The Clan then dispersed. Lionshimmer was about to head over to Galaxyheart when Lionclaw got in her way. "Come on. You're coming with me," he meowed.

Lionshimmer blinked in surprise. "Are you sure? You wouldn't rather Mysticfang go with you? Or Redhorn?"

"They're...busy," Lionclaw answered before quickly heading toward the entrance. Lionshimmer followed him, wondering what was wrong with him. He never dodged a question. Not like that anyway. If he didn't want to answer he just didn't usually. _What's up with you, Lionclaw?_

They stayed silent the whole way to the border. Lionclaw sat down and stared with narrowed eyes into LightningClan territory. Lionshimmer took a deep breath and went over to sit down beside him. "Lionclaw?" she mewed.

"Yeah?" Lionclaw glanced at her through the corner of his eyes but didn't turn his head.

"You've been acting strange lately. Is everything ok?" Lionshimmer asked.

Lionclaw looked at the ground and shuffled his paws. "Well..."

"Lionclaw? Come on," Lionshimmer pressed.

Lionclaw sighed and looked into Lionshimmer's eyes. "There's this girl, and I really like her, but she likes someone else. I want to tell her but don't think she'll feel the same way," he confessed. "For once, I don't know what to do."

"Well, I think you should tell her and see if she likes you too," Lionshimmer replied. "If you don't tell her how you feel you'll probably miss out on a lot."

"Like what?" Lionclaw asked.

"You won't know if it's meant to be or not, for one thing. If you love something you need to reach out and grab it," Lionshimmer answered.

Lionclaw nodded, a look of understanding in his eyes. "I get it."

Lionshimmer looked into LightningClan territory but looked back when she felt Lionclaw's gazing burning into her. "What?"

"Lionshimmer, I really do like you," Lionclaw admitted.

Lionshimmer blinked with surprise, but she then began to feel hot and looked away. _What do I say? Do I feel the same way? What about Galaxyheart? I haven't had enough time to think this through!_

Before Lionshimmer could reply there was an evil laugh on the other side of the border. Lionclaw and Lionshimmer got up and unsheathed their claws. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Lionclaw snarled.

As he said that out came Destructclaw followed by Snakefrost and Plutofrost. "If it isn't the mighty Lionclaw. I'm surprised I heard what I did. Are you afraid of being let down by a girl?" Destructclaw sneered.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Lionclaw retorted.

The LightningClan patrol smirked. "Whatever. Let's just do what we came here to do and get out of here!" Plutofrost growled. Destructclaw growled and leaped at Lionclaw. Lionclaw met his attack, pushing him away with his two front paws, but Destructclaw landed on all fours and leaped back onto Lionclaw. The two tumbled in a ball of teeth and claws.

Lionshimmer watched with wide eyes but she was snapped out of her trance when a paw swiped her cheek. She looked to see Snakefrost and Plutofrost facing her. Lionshimmer bared her teeth. "I'm not afraid of you!"

Snakefrost hissed and glared at her. Lionshimmer had to force herself to not flinch. His eyes looked just like a snake and his hiss sounded just like a snake too. Lionshimmer shook her fear away and Snakefrost leaped at her. Lionshimmer side-stepped but Plutofrost crashed into her instead. She shoved him off of her and got to her paws but she was knocked down again by Snakefrost. She pushed him off of her and got up, but this time keeping her eyes on Plutofrost. As soon as he leaped at her she dropped to the ground and waited. When she leaped she crashed right into his belly, earning a yowl of pain from Plutofrost as he crashed to the ground. Before Lionshimmer could locate Snakefrost, the LightningClan tom tackled her and pinned her down. Lionshimmer did her best to shake him off but she couldn't loosen his grip. Snakefrost bared his teeth and Lionshimmer braced herself.

"Snakefrost!" Plutofrost snapped, making Lionshimmer open her eyes and Snakefrost stop what he was doing. "Remember the mission. She is supposed to stay alive."

Snakefrost growled with frustration. "Fine!"

"If you're not going to kill me then let me go you snake-hearts!" Lionshimmer snarled.

"Oh there's something you have to see, my dear Lionshimmer," Plutofrost sneered. He motioned over to where Lionclaw was fighting Destructclaw. Lionclaw was bleeding heavily from his right shoulder and a scratch on his head caused blood to drip down into his eyes while Destructclaw only had a few scratches on him.

"Look at your precious kitty now, Lionclaw!" Destructclaw snarled. Lionclaw turned his head to look at Lionshimmer. His eyes widened and he turned to head toward her.

"Lionshimmer!" he exclaimed, worry in his eyes. Before he could even take a step forward Destructclaw got in his way.

"Our battle isn't finished Lionclaw, or had you forgotten?" Destructclaw batted Lionclaw in the head hard with his paw, sending Lionclaw flying backward until he hit his head on a tree, knocking him unconscious. Lionshimmer stared with wide eyes, panic lining them as Destructclaw approached Lionclaw.

"Lionclaw! No! Leave him alone!" Lionshimmer shouted, trying to free herself again.

Destructclaw just smirked and picked Lionclaw up and threw the unconscious tom onto his back. Snakefrost and Plutofrost went over beside him. Lionshimmer quickly got to her paws and leaped at the LightningClan cats but Snakefrost easily batted her away.

"Don't even try it. There are three of us and one of you," Plutofrost growled.

"You're friend here is now our prisoner and if you want him back, Phoenixstar has to meet Wolfstar at the border in three days. If he doesn't, you can say goodbye to Lionclaw," Destructclaw growled, before heading off into his territory with the other two following.

Lionshimmer didn't waste any time. She quickly turned and dashed back toward camp. She couldn't let that happen to Lionclaw! Not after she found out how she really felt about him. _I love him!_

Lionshimmer burst into camp and ran over to where Phoenixstar was sitting in front of his den. "Lionshimmer? What's wrong?" her leader asked.

"They've got Lionclaw! LightningClan is holding him prisoner!" Lionshimmer panted, trying to catch her breath. "Destructclaw said that if you didn't meet Wolfstar at the border in three days then they would kill Lionclaw!"

Phoenixstar looked down, worry and fear in his eyes. He sat there thinking for a moment, which gave the whole Clan the time to gather around them. Finally, the StormClan leader nodded. "I'll go. Until them we'll try to get Lionclaw back before those three days are up. And if we can't I'll go."

"But if you go Wolfstar will surely kill you," Aquaheart protested.

"We can't risk losing you," Galaxyheart added.

"I'm not going to sit by while one of my warriors is in danger," Phoenixstar meowed. "I'm going, and that's final." With that he padded into his den.

_Hang in there, Lionclaw,_ Lionshimmer thought as she gazed up at the sky. _We'll save you! I promise!_

**Please R&R :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Lionclaw laid in a small den inside the LightningClan camp. _Should've known this camp would have a place for prisoners, _he thought grimly. His only concern now was if Lionshimmer was ok. _If they hurt her they're going to have to answer to me! _Even if she didn't feel the same way Lionclaw would defend her with his life.

Lionclaw rested his gaze on the entrance of the den. He saw the shadow of a cat outside guarding the entrance. Lionclaw didn't move his gaze as he saw another shadow appear beside it.

"Dragonfang? It's not your watch yet," Lionclaw recognized the voice of Caprifoot.

"I'm just going to make sure he's still there considering who's guarding him," Dragonfang snapped, coldly. Caprifoot didn't dare say anything in reply and Dragonfang headed into the den. Lionclaw turned his head away and looked back at the wall, hoping Dragonfang would just leave, but Dragonfang nudged him instead. Lionclaw growled and glared up at him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Keep your voice down would you?" Dragonfang snapped in a whisper. He leaped over Lionclaw and went to the very back of the den. "Come back here."

"Why should I listen to you?" Lionclaw retorted silently.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" Dragonfang countered.

Lionclaw still wasn't completely sure that he trusted Dragonfang but he got up and went over to him anyway. "I'm listening."

"I think I can get you out of here and back to your own Clan," Dragonfang began. "I have tonight's watch. When everyone's asleep you can make a break for it."

"How do I know that you won't attack me?" Lionclaw questioned, narrowing his eyes. "And how do you know nobody will see us?"

"I promise I won't attack you, and as for my Clanmates seeing us, I don't know if they will or not but if they do we're both just as good as dead," Dragonfang answered. "You just have to trust me Lionclaw. If we don't try Wolfstar will kill Phoenixstar and the rest of StormClan. Do you really want to watch your Clan die?"

Lionclaw stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Fine, but if you try anything them you're in for it."

Dragonfang nodded. "Tonight then. Be ready." With that the LightningClan deputy left the den. Lionclaw stared after him. This was not the Dragonfang he knew. _What happened to him?_

**Lionshimmer's POV**

Lionshimmer laid in the warriors' den thinking about Lionclaw. Was he ok? Did they hurt him? Was he even alive? So many questions ran through her head and this made her more worried. _I should've paid more attention to him! If I did I could've helped him and he wouldn't be in this mess right now!_

"Lionshimmer?" Bronzefrost came into the den. "What are you doing in here? Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really," Lionshimmer answered.

"Come on, Lionshimmer. There has to be something that can cheer you up. What if I got Galaxyheart to go for a walk with you?" Bronzefrost pressed.

"I don't need Galaxyheart. I need Lionclaw," Lionshimmer replied.

Bronzefrost blinked before nudging Lionshimmer to her paws. "Come on. We'll get something to eat and then we'll go out and star gaze in the forest, just the two of us."

Lionshimmer really didn't feel like it but she just followed Bronzefrost out into the clearing anyway. She had nothing better to do.

**Please R&R :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Lionclaw sat in the den that night, waiting for Dragonfang to take over guard duty from Crabclaw. Lionclaw had been sleeping almost the whole day since Dragonfang had told him the plan. He knew that he would probably need all the energy he can get. The only thing he wasn't sure of was why Dragonfang was helping him.

Lionclaw pricked his ears when he heard the faint sound of paw steps outside the den. Lionclaw looked at the entrance as it rustled and Dragonfang appeared. "Ready?" he asked in a whisper.

Lionclaw nodded. "Just one question. Why are you helping me?"

"One day, maybe I'll be able to tell you, but I can't right now. For now we just need to get out of here fast before we're caught," Dragonfang replied. He then padded out of the den. Lionclaw followed him. "Stay close and don't wonder off on your own," Dragonfang ordered before leading him across the clearing to the dirt place tunnel and dove in. Lionclaw glanced around the clearing before following him. He hoped nobody saw them.

"Do you think anyone saw us?" Lionclaw asked once they were both outside camp.

"I don't know, but I'm not about to wait and find out. Come on!" Dragonfang began to sneak through the undergrowth with Lionclaw following. They stuck to the shadows as they headed toward the border.

Lionclaw was glad to get out of that place. While he was there he could just smell the blood of the cats that the cats of LightningClan had killed. Plus he could get back home and see if Lionshimmer was alright. He didn't know is she was safe back at camp or watching him from StarClan now along with her mother and father.

Suddenly Dragonfang stopped and pricked his ears. He tasted the air and his amber eyes widened. "What's wrong?" Lionclaw asked silently.

Dragonfang opened his mouth to reply but a yowl sounded behind them and a LightningClan cat leaped out of the bushes heading straight for Lionclaw. It was Sharktail.

Lionclaw didn't have time to counter the attack and braced himself, but the sound of a cat getting knocked to the ground made him open his eyes again. Dragonfang had knocked his Clanmate to the ground, baring his teeth in a snarl.

"Did you get him, Sharktail?" Thermalfur came running up along with his brother Thermalclaw. They stopped when they saw Sharktail staggering to his paws and Dragonfang standing in front of Lionclaw snarling at Sharktail. "Dragonfang..."

"Did he..." Thermalclaw never got to finish before Sharktail broke in.

"He attacked me and protected that StormClan cat!" he growled. "Our own deputy is a traitor!"

"Say what you will! I opened my eyes and found the truth! I finally know the true meaning of trust! Maybe you should find that for yourselves!" Draongfang countered.

"You used to be the fierce Dragonfang, never holding back on anyone and never protecting anybody. That's why Wolfstar made you deputy and next in line to be leader of LightningClan, but now you've betrayed him. You betray the Clan, you pay the price!" Thermalclaw growled, crouching down, the other two doing the same beside him.

"Run!" Dragonfang shouted. Lionclaw and Dragonfang dashed forward just as Sharktail, Thermalfur and Thermalclaw leaped at them. The two now found themselves running toward the border in a desperate race for their lives.

**Lionshimmer's POV**

Lionshimmer padded beside Bronzefrost as they headed through the trees. Lionshimmer stared at the ground the entire time, not looking up once. She couldn't stop thinking about Lionclaw. She hoped he was alright. _Lionclaw I need you. I miss you._

Suddenly, yowls sounded from the direction of LightningClan territory. Lionshimmer lifted her head and exchanged a glance with Bronzefrost before the two headed off toward the border.

They both stopped and hid when they got to the border, waiting as the sound of racing paw steps came closer and closer. _What is going on over there?_

Suddenly two cats burst through the undergrowth. Both cats were being pursued by three other cats. Lionshimmer gasped with surprise when she saw that the two being chased were Lionclaw and Dragonfang. The three pursuing them were Sharktail, Thermalfur and Thermalclaw.

"Get back here, traitor!" Thermalclaw shouted.

_Traitor? _Lionshimmer didn't have time for more thoughts before Lionclaw and Dragonfang raced by her. Sharktail and his patrol were about to do the same but Lionshimmer and Bronzefrost each let out a yowl and leaped in the patrol's way, making them stop.

"This is StormClan territory. You're not welcome here," Bronzefrost growled, baring her teeth threateningly.

Sharktail growled and leaped at Bronzefrost but before he could reach her Dragonfang tackled him to the ground. "Don't you dare lay a claw on her!" he snarled, sinking his claws deep into Sharktail's skin, earning a yowl of pain from the tom.

Dragonfang got off of him and shoved him back into LightningClan territory. "Now leave! I never want to see you over here again!" he growled. He then turned his back on them and padded over to where Lionclaw stood watching.

"Don't think we'll forget this!" Thermalclaw growled.

"Yeah! If you ever come back, we'll kill you!" Thermalfur added. The patrol then headed back into their own territory. Lionshimmer then turned quickly and ran over to Lionclaw, pressing herself up against his chest.

"Lionclaw! I'm so sorry! If I'd have paid more attention none of this would have happened! You would've never have had to go to such a horrible place!" she rasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's ok," Lionclaw soothed. "I'm fine."

"But how'd you escape? I thought I'd never see you again!" Lionshimmer questioned.

"Dragonfang helped me," Lionclaw answered.

Lionshimmer narrowed her eyes at the tom she hated for killing her parents. "You helped him? Why?"

"I know now what Wolfstar is doing is wrong and want to stop him. I now know the trust I never had, and love I never had, thanks to Bronzefrost," Dragonfang answered as Bronzefrost padded up beside him. She smiled and him warmly and nuzzled him.

"Thank you for helping him, Dragonfang," Bronzefrost meowed. "Lionshimmer should be happier now." She looked at Lionclaw. "She didn't even eat while you were gone."

"Oh really?" Lionclaw looked at Lionshimmer, who looked away from everyone, feeling hot.

"Well, I...um..." she stammered. She then took a deep breath and looked into Lionclaw's eyes. "The truth is, Lionclaw, I don't love Galaxyheart. I realized that I love and need somebody else, and that somebody is you." She licked his cheek. "Sorry if that was a little late."

Lionclaw smiled. "Better late than never."

"So, Dragonfang, what will you do now?" Bronzefrost asked.

"I don't know, but I can't go back. Wolfstar probably knows what I did by now," Dragonfang answered.

"Well, since you saved Lionclaw, I don't see why you could stay in StormClan," Bronzefrost replied.

"A-Are you sure? I've done some pretty horrible things to your Clan. Will they really let me stay?" Dragonfang pointed out.

"I agree with Bronzefrost. You've proven that your loyalty no longer lies with LightningClan," Lionclaw meowed.

Lionshimmer narrowed her eyes. "We should leave the decision up to Phoenixstar," she meowed, coldly.

"Lionshimmer, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you in the past. I killed your parents and you didn't deserve that," Dragonfang apologized. "For that I am truly sorry. I can't change the past, but please just give me a chance to change."

Lionshimmer stared at him for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Alright, fine, but only because my parents told me that everybody deserves a second chance."

"Then let's head back and take it up with Phoenixstar," Bronzefrost meowed, padding off toward camp with Dragonfang beside her, both of them matching each other step for step. Lionshimmer and Lionclaw followed, their pelts brushing.

**Please R&R :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Lionshimmer, Lionclaw and Dragonfang followed Bronzefrost into camp and to Phoenixstar's den. The cats that were up were glaring at Dragonfang, and some looked relieved that Lionclaw was alright. Dragonfang lowered his head, not wanting everyone to stare at him like the were. Lionshimmer surprised herself when she felt a little sympathy for him.

When they reached Phoenixstar's den Bronzefrost called a greeting before the four headed in. When Phoenixstar saw Dragonfang he narrowed his eyes. "What is he doing here?" He hadn't seen Lionclaw quite yet.

"Please, Phoenixstar, just hear him out," Bronzefrost pleaded.

"I'll listen, but I don't think it'll be very convincing considering what he's done in the past and the fact that his Clan is holding one of my warriors captive," Phoenixstar growled.

"Phoenixstar? I'm right here," Lionclaw piped up.

"Lionclaw? I didn't see you there. How'd you get away?" Phoenixstar questioned.

"Dragonfang helped me," Lionclaw answered, looking at the former LightningClan deputy.

"You helped him? Why?" Phoenixstar looked back at Dragonfang, surprise in his eyes.

"I'm tired of what Wolfstar has turned LightningClan into," Dragonfang began. "He teaches everyone to kill and to feel nothing but hate and anger. I hate what he's done to the Clan. But he's done much more than just that. I've never told anybody but he did horrible things to me when I was younger. I want to stop him and turn LightningClan back into the Clan it used to be."

Phoenixstar stared at him for a moment before responding. "You say he's done some horrible things to you. What exactly did he do?"

"Well, the previous leader of LightningClan, Dawnstar, was my mother. Wolfstar, not long after he was made deputy, killed her so he could be leader. I watched it with my own eyes. And, nobody remembers it, but I had a younger brother who was also right beside me watching when it happened. He was so young then that I doubt he would remember it to this day. I don't know if he is alive though considering Wolfstar took him out into the forest and abandon him not long after he killed my mother. I doubt he survived. I really miss him though, and still do to this day. He was the only family I had left, and the only reminder of my mother. He had her eyes, which were always filled with courage and determination. I want to avenge my mother and brother. I want to save the Clan my mother loved so much, and I also want to give my brother the chance to see what the Clan was like before that monster took over," Dragonfang explained.

"Oh Dragonfang..." Bronzefrost breathed.

"That's terrible!" Lionshimmer finished her friend's thought. At that moment all her hatred toward Dragonfang vanished. Now he wasn't a murderer, but a cat who missed his family just as much as Lionshimmer missed her parents.

Phoenixstar smiled and nodded, his eyes warm. "Alright, Dragonfang. I believe you. StormClan will help you save LightningClan from Wolfstar."

"R-Really? You will?" Dragonfang questioned in shock.

"Of course. The past is the past, Dragonfang. We must learn to put it behind us and move on. I know you can't forget your mother and brother just as everybody here in StormClan can't forget their kin that were killed by your Clan, but what we can do is try to save everybody else," Phoenixstar replied, getting to his paws. "Come." He led the way out of his den. Dragonfang followed him out with Lionshimmer, Bronzefrost and Lionclaw right behind him.

Phoenixstar leaped up onto the Highrock and called the Clan together. As the Clan gather Phoenixstar nodded to Dragonfang to sit in front of the Highrock. Dragonfang looked a little uncertain since the cats who had already come out were already glaring at him. Bronzefrost saw this and went up to Dragonfang, her pelt brushing his. "Come on. I'll be right by you the whole time," she whispered.

Dragonfang took a deep breath and padded forward. Lionshimmer sat with Lionclaw at the front of the crowd and Phoenixstar began. "I am happy to say that Lionclaw has escaped LightningClan and returned to us," he began. The Clan yowled with happiness and he continued. "He escaped with the help of Dragonfang, the former LightningClan deputy."

"Former?" Mysticfang echoed, narrowing his eyes.

Phoenixstar nodded. "He is now part of StormClan."

Gasps of shock broke out of the Clan. "But he's a murderer!" Foxstep piped up.

"You can't be serious about letting him into the Clan!" Galaxyheart added. "He killed so many of our Clanmates! How can we trust him now?"

"He's right!" Strikefang added.

"Does anybody feel differently?" Phoenixstar asked, glancing around the Clan.

"I trust him," The Clan gasped when Lionshimmer stood up and padded forward. "I trust Dragonfang."

"Lionshimmer!" Redstripe pushed his way to the front of the crowd to confront his sister. "Have you lost your mind? He killed our parents!"

"I know he did, but just like mom and dad used to say, everybody deserves a second chance. They wouldn't want us to ignore that lesson, even if the cat is the one that killed them. Plus Dragonfang isn't so different from us after all," Lionshimmer explained, turning to look at Dragonfang. He had a grateful look in his eyes. Bronzefrost smiled at Lionshimmer.

Redstripe snorted and pushed his way back through the crowd. Lionshimmer sighed. Her brother could be so stubborn sometimes, but then again they both could be stubborn. _If he knew what Dragonfang went through he'd understand._

Lionclaw walked up beside Lionshimmer to where their pelts' brushed. "I agree with Lionshimmer."

Lionshimmer smiled warmly at him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Galaxyheart staring at them with narrowed eyes, but she ignored him. _I'll have to tell him later._

"That settles it. Dragonfang is one of us now, and we will try to find a way to defeat Wolfstar," Phoenixstar meowed, leaping down from the Highrock. The Clan dispersed back to their dens, none of them paying any heed to Dragonfang. The only one that walked up to him was Aquaheart.

"I want you on the dawn patrol. Bronzefrost, Lionshimmer and Lionclaw can go with you and show you the territory while you're out," she ordered. "And just remember that you are no longer a deputy. You answer to me now."

Dragonfang nodded. "I understand."

Aquaheart nodded with satisfaction. "Now go get some sleep while you can. It'll be dawn before long." She headed off to the warriors' den. Bronzefrost nudged Dragonfang toward the den.

"Come on! You can sleep beside me," she mewed, leading him into the den.

Lionshimmer smiled at the two. "Those two are cuter together than I thought," she commented.

Lionclaw looked at her. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he meowed, walking toward the den.

Lionshimmer trotted forward and jumped in front of him, blocking his path. "Oh no you're not! You are not sticking me on the other side of the den from you."

Lionclaw smiled and licked her cheek. "Alright, you can sleep beside me then."

Lionshimmer smiled with pleasure and let him lead the way into the den.

**Please R&R :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Lionshimmer opened her eyes into her dream. She found herself standing in the forest. She sat up and looked around but she didn't see anything.

"Hello Lionshimmer," Lionshimmer jumped and whipped around to see a cat that looked just like Dragonfang, but she had blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Lionshimmer asked, breathing in her LightningClan scent. "And why are you here?"

"My name is Dawnstar, the previous leader of LightningClan and Dragonfang's mother," the she-cat answered. "As for why I'm here, I have something important to tell you since I can't reach Dragonfang at the moment."

"Why can't you reach him?" Lionshimmer questioned.

"He has so much going through his mind right now that his dreams aren't very peaceful at all. He keeps waking up before I can reach him," Dawnstar explained.

"Well, he is adjusting and thinking about you and his brother," Lionshimmer pointed out. "By the way, how is his little brother?"

"That's actually what I came to tell you. Dragonfang isn't alone," Dawnstar began. "His brother is alive."

"Really? Where is he? Does he remember Dragonfang?" Lionshimmer questioned.

"He's closer than you think, and as for whether he remembers Dragonfang, he remembers very little about his brother. He was too young to remember any of that, but Dragonfang did a lot for his brother. I want you to tell Dragonfang that his brother is alive. If he wants to try and find him he can, but his brother isn't all the same as he would remember," Dawnstar explained.

Lionshimmer nodded. "I'll tell him. You can count on me, Dawnstar."

Dawnstar smiled. "Thank you, Lionshimmer. I feel we will be seeing each other again soon."

Lionshimmer the awoke to see Lionclaw nudging her. "Come on. Dragonfang and Bronzefrost are waiting."

Lionshimmer nodded slowly. She got up and stretched, yawning as she did so. She then followed Lionclaw out of the den. Lionclaw led the way out of camp. They headed toward the border. Lionshimmer fell in beside Dragonfang, who was hanging toward the back.

"So, Dragonfang, your mother visited me in my dreams last night," she began.

"Really? What'd she say?" Dragonfang asked, looking hopeful.

"She told me to tell you that your younger brother is still alive," Lionshimmer answered.

"Really? He is? Where is he?" Dragonfang questioned.

"I don't know. Dawnstar didn't tell me, but she said that you could look for him if you wanted," Lionshimmer answered.

Dragonfang blinked, determination in his eyes. "I'm going to find him. I will."

"I'll help if you want, and I'm sure Bronzefrost and Lionclaw would help too if you asked them," Lionshimmer offered.

Dragonfang smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Lionshimmer."

"You're welcome Dragonfang. You're a Clanmate now, and that's all that matters," Lionshimmer replied.

"It doesn't seem that way to your brother," Dragonfang reminded her.

"He's stubborn," Lionshimmer pointed out. "You just have to let him be for awhile. He should come around."

Dragonfang nodded before going up to Bronzefrost's side. Lionshimmer sped up until she caught up with Lionclaw, who had his ears pricked and was tasting the air every few paw steps. "Smell any prey?" she asked him, feeling her stomach churn a little.

"Yes, but I'm not looking for prey," Lionclaw answered in his normal tone.

Lionshimmer's ears drooped and she blinked sadly. "Lionclaw, what's wrong?" she asked.

Lionclaw glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Nothing's wrong. This is how I normally act."

"But you don't seem to like me anymore," Lionshimmer replied.

"I do like you, but I can't have you," Lionclaw mewed quietly. "You're with Galaxyheart."

"Lionclaw please! I don't like him anymore!" Lionshimmer assured him. "Before I thought he was the right cat for me but now I know that he wasn't right for me. I love you and only you."

"But what about Galaxyheart?" Lionclaw asked.

"I'm going to talk to him about it later. I just hope he doesn't take it too hard. I still want to keep him as a friend," Lionshimmer answered.

Lionclaw smiled. "Alright, but only if that's the truth."

Lionshimmer perked up and nodded. "I promise that it is."

**Ok before I end this I have to say that I will update other stories. I don't have set times when I do update. It just happens. I'm sorry if you get impatient.**

**Please R&R :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Lionshimmer padded back into camp at the back of the patrol. Lionclaw went to report to Aquaheart while Bronzefrost led Dragonfang over to the warriors' den where they sat down and began talking. Lionshimmer glanced around for Galaxyheart. She finally found him talking to Flamepaw, who looked really excited. Wavepaw was right beside Flamepaw with the same expression on his face. _Of course they're excited. They're becoming warriors tomorrow along with Scorpionpaw._

Lionshimmer took a deep breath before padding up to Galaxyheart. "Galaxyheart, I really need to talk to you. Alone."

Galaxyheart blinked. Lionshimmer could tell that he knew what this was about. He silently got up and padded out of camp with Lionshimmer right behind him. Once they were outside camp Galaxyheart looked at her. "You've lost interest haven't you?" he guessed.

"Yes," Lionshimmer sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought we were right for each other but now I know that I was wrong. I know who I belong with. I never wanted to hurt you, Galaxyheart. But Lionclaw just has something special and I can't ignore my feelings for him. I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again. You're probably pretty mad."

Galaxyheart shook his head. "I'm not mad. I'm disappointed but not mad. If Lionclaw makes you happy, then I have no reason to be mad. If you don't want to be with me, then I just want you to be happy. I still want to be your friend."

Lionshimmer smiled. "Thank you Galaxyheart. You're a great friend, and I'm sure that there's somebody out there for you. That cat just isn't me."

Galaxyheart snorted with amusement. "Like any cat would put up with me," he joked.

Lionshimmer giggled, getting to her paws. "Thanks for understanding, Galaxyheart." They then headed back into camp. Galaxyheart went back over to the apprentices while Lionshimmer glanced around, looking for Lionclaw. She found him lying outside the warriors' den with Mysticfang, Redhorn and Scorpionpaw. _He's back to his original crowd. _He had his eyes closed and didn't seem to be listening to any of them, though. Rolling her eyes and smiling, Lionshimmer padded up to them.

"Hey, Lionclaw," she greeted, making him open his eyes and looking at her. "You want to go for a walk?"

"He doesn't have..." Redhorn began but he stopped when Lionclaw got up and stretched.

"Alright," he agreed. Lionshimmer smiled and they padded away from the threw shocked toms. Lionshimmer followed Lionclaw out of camp. They padded through the trees until they reached the river, where they sat down and watched as the sun went down and the first stars began to come out.

Lionshimmer glanced at Lionclaw and he glanced at her, but they both quickly looked away. Lionshimmer felt hot. She bent down and began lapping up water. Lionclaw did the same beside her. Lionshimmer and Lionclaw both glanced at each other again. Lionclaw went back to lapping up water but Lionshimmer raised her head. An idea popping into her head. She smiled just as Lionclaw looked up at her with a questioning glance. Lionshimmer took a few paw steps back from the river. She then crouched down and ran as fast as she could back to the edge, jumping into the water. Lionshimmer looked up from under the water to see that Lionclaw was looking for her. Lionshimmer swam up and grabbed him, pulling him in. As the two surfaced and began to laugh, they began to drift downstream. They didn't notice until they saw a waterfall ahead. Lionclaw stared at it with wide eyes while Lionshimmer smiled.

"Haha!" she laughed as they fell over the edge and into a pond. They both surfaced, laughing as they swam over to the shallow waters where the water only covered their paws. Lionshimmer looked over into Lionclaw's eyes and he stared deeply into hers. They sat down and nuzzled each other. They sat there for what seemed like moons before getting up and padding back to camp, their pelts brushing and their paws in step.

**Please R&R :) And guess on who you think is Dragonfang's brother. The chapters coming ahead will give hints and you can guess as many times as you want until I reveal it. If you get it right I'll mention you in the chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Lionshimmer sat outside the warriors' den with Dragonfang and Bronzefrost. Most of the Clan still didn't trust Dragonfang and wouldn't talk to him but some of their friends were starting to be nicer to him. Redstripe, however, refused to even look at Dragonfang and when he was put on the same patrol as Dragonfang, he wouldn't even talk to him.

Lionshimmer looked at the former LightningClan deputy and saw him looking around, gazing at every cat. "Are you trying to see if one of the StormClan cats are you brother?" she asked.

Dragonfang nodded. "Wolfstar might have left him on the border. If he did then a StormClan cat probably found him and took him here to raise as a StormClan warrior."

"Any luck?" Bronzefrost asked.

Dragonfang shook his head. "No, none of them look like my brother. My brother had my mother's piercing blue eyes. Those eyes were always fearless and normally gave nothing away. None of the cats here have those eyes. None that I can see anyway."

"Maybe your brother survived as a rogue and is outside the territory," Bronzefrost suggested.

"If he did then I can't find him. He could be anywhere," Dragonfang pointed out.

"Can you tell us his name?" Lionshimmer asked.

"He didn't have a name yet. My mother had yet to name him. She always spent so much time thinking of names. It took her forever to come up with the name Dragonkit for me," Dragonfang answered.

"So we're practically in the dark," Bronzefrost meowed.

"Pretty much. I only remember what he looked like, but no cat that I've seen looks exactly like him," Dragonfang replied.

"He probably has changed over the moons that you've been apart," Lionshimmer pointed out. "He's not going to look exactly the same."

"I know, you're right," Dragonfang sighed.

Lionshimmer lifted her head when she heard the camp entrance rustling. Lionclaw came through leading Longstorm and Sunspirit, who padding beside each other with their pelts brushing. Lionshimmer smiled with amusement. She looked at Bronzefrost and motioned to the two. "It's about time those two go together."

"No kidding. They both have been staring at each other for moons," Bronzefrost agreed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Phoenixstar yowled from the top of the Highrock. Lionshimmer got to her paws and she, along with Bronzefrost and Dragonfang, joined Lionclaw at the edge of the crowd. Dragonfang sat the farthest away, thinking nobody would like it if he sat too close.

Redhorn padded over and sat beside Lionclaw. He looked at Dragonfang, but with no hostility or distrust, but like a Clanmate to another Clanmate. "You can sit with me if you want," he offered.

Dragonfang blinked in surprise before slowly padding forward to sit beside him. Bronzefrost sat on Dragonfang's other side, nuzzling him warmly. Lionshimmer smiled. _It's good that he's starting to gain the trust of some of his new Clanmates._

"Cats of StormClan, today I get the pleasure of welcoming three new warriors. Flamepaw, Wavepaw, and Scorpionpaw, please step forward," Phoenixstar motioned the three apprentices forward. The StormClan leader looked at Galaxyheart. "Galaxyheart, has Flamepaw learned all the necessary skills of a warrior?"

"He has," Galaxyheart replied, casting a glance at his apprentice with a proud expression.

"Eagleclaw, has Wavepaw learned the necessary skills of a warrior?" Phoenixstar looked at the brown tom.

"He has, Phoenixstar," Eagleclaw answered.

"Mysticfang, has Scorpionpaw learned all the necessary skills of a warrior?" Phoenixstar asked Scorpionpaw's mentor.

"He has," Mysticfang answered.

Phoenixstar leaped down and stood in front of the apprentices. "I, Phoenixstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices," he began. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He looked at Flamepaw first. "Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Flamepaw answered, confidence in his voice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Flameclaw. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan," Phoenixstar rested his muzzle on Flameclaw's head and the new warrior licked his leader's shoulder before stepping back to join the other warriors. Phoenixstar then looked at Wavepaw. "Wavepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Wavepaw answered, excitement in his eyes.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Wavepaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Waveshadow. StarClan honors your loyalty and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan," Phoenixstar did the same this with Waveshadow before turning to Scorpionpaw. "Scorpionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Thought he looked nervous, Scorpionpaw's voice rang around the clearing confidently. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Scorpionpaw, from this moment, you shall be known as Scorpioneyes. StarClan honors your courage and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan," Phoeixstar finished.

"Flameclaw! Waveshadow! Scorpioneyes!" the Clan cheered. Once the cheers died down Phoenixstar leaped back up onto the Highrock.

"Since we have no apprentices anymore, the younger warriors will have to take turns caring for the elders until we get more apprentices," he meowed. Everyone dipped their heads before Phoenixstar dismissed them. Lionshimmer padded up and congratulated the new warriors. She approached Flameclaw last, seeing him looking at Dragonfang with curiosity in his eyes. Dragonfang was heading back over to the warriors' den with Bronzefrost.

"It's not nice to stare, Flameclaw," Lionshimmer meowed, snapping Flameclaw's attention to her.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Congratulations," Lionshimmer meowed. "Why are you staring at him anyway?"

"I've wanted to talk to him but I've been a little scared to. Plus Galaxyheart says that he's dangerous," Flameclaw answered.

"Galaxyheart would say that," Lionshimmer sighed, rolling her eyes. "Don't listen to him, Flameclaw. If you want to talk to Dragonfang, talk to him. You still have time before your vigil tonight."

Flameclaw nodded and got to his paws. "You're right. Thanks, Lionshimmer." He then dashed over to Dragonfang and Bronzefrost. Bronzefrost smiled at him while Dragonfang looked a little surprised that Flameclaw was being so kind. Not too long after Flameclaw got over there Dragonfang smiled at the young warrior.

"Looks like Dragonfang is gaining the trust of the Clan," Lionshimmer jumped at the sound of Phoenixstar's voice.

"Sorry, Phoenixstar. I didn't know you were there," Lionshimmer meowed.

Phoenixstar smiled. "I'm surprised that you came to trust him so quickly considering what he did to your mother and father."

"They always told me that every cat deserves a second chance," Lionshimmer replied.

Phoenixstar got to his paws and turned toward his den. "Come." Lionshimmer blinked, confused, but followed her leader into his den anyway. He settled in his nest and Lionshimmer sat a few paw steps away. "I hear that you're trying to find Dragonfang's brother."

"How'd you know?" Lionshimmer asked.

"You're not the only one Dawnstar spoke to. She knew that Dragonfang would want to look far and wide for his brother. She came to me and told me everything. You can't just find his brother by looking around the territory. You need to journey out of the territory a little bit to find out who his brother is, even if he is in the Clan," Phoenixstar explained.

"What are you saying?" Lionshimmer asked.

"I'm allowing you, Dragonfang, and some other warriors to go out and search for clues about his brother. We need him," Phoenixstar answered.

"That's all great, Phoenixstar, but why do we need him? Sure he could help the Clan, and it might be one more warrior if the cat is a rogue, but if he's in the Clan, then why do we need him?" Lionshimmer questioned.

"Dawnstar gave me a prophecy," Phoenixstar answered. He closed his eyes as he recalled it. "The two with the blood of a leader will stop the wolf that rages through the forest."

Lionshimmer's eyes widened. "But why are you telling me?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I want you on the patrol to go out and find clues to the whereabouts of Dragonfang's brother. The patrol will be you, Dragonfang, Bronzefrost, Mysticfang, Foxfur, and Scorpioneyes," Phoenixstar explained. "I want you to leave in two days."

"What about Lionclaw? He would probably be a lot of help on this mission," Lionshimmer pointed out.

"He would but I can't allow him to go with you. I need him here to help defend the Clan. He's one of our best warriors. You can handle yourselves out there," Phoenixstar answered.

Lionshimmer felt a little disappointed that Lionclaw couldn't come but she dipped her head. "Of course, Phoenixstar. Would you like me to tell the others that are going?"

Phoenixstar nodded. "Yes, that would be a great help. The whole patrol should take tomorrow to rest and get ready for the trip." Lionshimmer dipped her head before heading out of the den and padding over to Dragonfang and Bronzefrost.

"Hey, in two days we, along with Mysticfang, Foxfur and Scorpioneyes, are heading out on a mission to find your brother, Dragonfang. It'll be you, Bronzefrost, Mysticfang, Foxfur, Scorpioneyes and I," Lionshimmer meowed.

"Really?" Dragonfang pricked his ears, determination in his eyes. Lionshimmer nodded.

"We might be able to find your brother after all," Bronzefrost purred. Lionshimmer put on a smile but she still wished Lionclaw were going. _Lionclaw..._

**Please R&R :) and please put your guesses on who Dragonfang's brother is in the reviews. Here are the options (they are all the cats with blue eyes):**

**Rogue  
Kittypet  
Silverleap  
Lionclaw  
Dimfrost**

**As you can see, there aren't that many options. Please guess as many times as you want! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

Lionclaw awoke as dawn light snuck its way into the warriors' den. He nudged Lionshimmer beside him. She had to leave today. He didn't want to let her go but he knew that she had to.

When Lionclaw nudged her, Lionshimmer just fidgeted a little, turning her head away, still asleep. Lionclaw bent his head down and licked her head. "Come on, you have to head out today," he whispered into her ear.

"Five more moons, Redstripe," Lionshimmer grumbled. Lionclaw smiled with amusement.

"Need help?" Redstripe came up beside Lionclaw. "Since everyone else is starting to wake up I can do this. This is how you wake her up." Redstripe padded over to his sister and laid right down on top of her. Lionshimmer's eyes shot open. She looked up and glared at her brother.

"Redstripe! Get off!" she growled, shoving her brother off.

"Works everytime," Redstripe whispered to Lionclaw before he headed out of the den.

"I'll get him back one of these days," Lionshimmer vowed, a scowl on her face as she stared after her brother.

"Come on. You should go and get traveling herbs from Leafpelt. I'll wake the others," Lionclaw meowed, nudging her toward the entrance. Lionshimmer nodded and headed out. Lionclaw padded over to where Dragonfang and Bronzefrost were still asleep. He nudged them both. "You two have to get up."

Dragonfang looked up at him, blinking sleep from his eyes before stretching and yawning. Bronzefrost shook out her fur. They nodded to Lionclaw before exiting the den. Lionclaw then proceeded to wake the others that were part of the patrol. He then headed out after them. The patrol was gathering along with Phoenixstar and Aquaheart. Leafpelt was padding over from her den. Phoenixstar was talking to the patrol, most likely giving them advice. When he was done Aquaheart and Leafpelt both dipped their heads to the patrol before letting the patrol head toward the camp entrance. Lionshimmer broke away from the group and ran over to Lionclaw, pressing herself up against his chest.

"I'll miss you," she meowed.

Lionclaw blinked and nuzzled her. "I'll miss you too, and until you get back I'll watch for you everyday while I'm out on patrol," he promised.

Lionshimmer licked him before joining the patrol again. Lionclaw watched as they disappeared in the tunnel. _Be safe, Lionshimmer, and good luck._

**Lionshimmer's POV**

Lionshimmer padded beside Foxfur. Mysticfang seemed to have made himself the leader of the patrol. He stopped in the training hollow and turned to look at the others. "We need to figure out where we should go first. Any ideas?" He glanced around the patrol.

"Maybe we should start at the border," Bronzefrost suggested. "Then we could make our way from there."

"But where would we go?" Foxfur questioned. "We can't stay near the border too long, or else the LightningClan cats will see us and start a fight."

"Well, there is one place we could go," Dragonfang piped up.

"Where?" Lionshimmer asked.

"When Wolfstar became leader, many cats, realizing how cruel of a leader he could be, left LightningClan. My grandmother and grandfather were apart of that group," Dragonfang explained.

"Why didn't you do with them, if you didn't like Wolfstar?" Scorpioneyes asked.

"My brother was still young and had nobody to take care of him. I had to stay. He was too young to travel. I couldn't leave him," Dragonfang answered. "But when Wolfstar took him, there's a chance that those cats saw him and know where my brother went."

Mysticfang nodded. "That sounds like our best option. Do you know where they are?"

Dragonfang nodded. "They're not far outside the territories."

"Lead the way, Dragonfang," Mysticfang meowed. Dragonfang got to his paws and led the patrol to the border at a steady trot. They kept their distance as they crept along the border outside the territory. Once outside the territory they looked for some shelter. They found a hole in a tree trunk that they could all fit in. They then went out to hunt in pairs. Mysticfang went with Foxfur, and Bronzefrost obviously went with Dragonfang, leaving Lionshimmer to hunt with Scorpioneyes.

"I can see a sparrow over that way," Scorpioneyes whispered. Lionshimmer followed his gaze but she didn't see the bird.

"I don't see it," she mewed silently. Scorpioneyes crouched down and dashed silently into the undergrowth. It wasn't long before he returned with a sparrow in his jaws. "Wow, you have great eyesight."

Scorpioneyes smiled. "Thanks. It makes it easier to hunt."

They continued to hunt until Lionshimmer had a shrew and a squirrel, and Scorpioneyes had caught a mouse in addition to his sparrow. They then headed back to the group with Lionshimmer wondering how long it would take them to find Dragonfang's brother.

**Please R&R :)**


	16. Chapter 15

Lionclaw sat at the edge of the clearing eating his mouse. He saw Brighteyes carrying materials for a nest into the nursery. Lionclaw figured she was going to have kits, and, judging by Eagleclaw's smile as he helped Brighteyes, they were his.

"Lionclaw," Aquaheart came up to him. "You're on border patrol with Galaxyheart, Strikefang and Sunspirit." She turned away, but then looked back over her shoulder at him and adding, "Maybe you and Galaxyheart can patch things up. You used to be good friends. You were competitive but you were friends." With that she padded away. Lionclaw sighed, knowing she was right, but he didn't show it.

Lionclaw got to his paws once he had finished his mouse and went to the camp entrance where he saw Galaxyheart sitting. The tom didn't even look at him as he sat down. Lionclaw knew that Galaxyheart wasn't going to say anything and that he had to say something first, but for once Lionclaw was lost for words. Sighing, he just went with the first thing that came to his mind.

"Sorry," he muttered, reluctantly.

Galaxyheart looked up, looking surprised. "What?"

"I'm sorry for acting like I have been for all these moons," Lionclaw meowed, turning his head away. "It's just that I knew you liked Lionshimmer, and I knew she would choose you, so I began to hate you. I'm sorry that she doesn't want to be with you, but I'm not sorry that she wants to be with me. I love her and nothing will change that."

Before Galaxyheart could reply Strikefang came up, followed by Sunspirit. "Ready to go?" Strikefang asked.

Galaxyheart seemed to snap out of his thoughts. "Yeah, let's go," he meowed as he led the way out of camp. Lionclaw followed at the back of the patrol. Strikefang was meowing on and on about how LightningClan was getting more aggressive lately, but Galaxyheart didn't say a word to him. Lionclaw saw Sunspirit staring at Galaxyheart, deep in thought. _She suspects something's up,_ Lionclaw thought.

They soon reached the border and Strikefang fell silent as they began remarking it. Lionclaw was about to set another marker when he heard a growl. He turned around but was soon knocked off his paws. He looked up and bared his teeth when he saw Wolfstar with Destructclaw and Plutofrost behind him. "The mighty Lionclaw got knocked down!" Plutofrost sneered.

Lionclaw leaped to his paws, his claws glinting in the sunlight. "Say that again, and you'll never see tomorrow!" he threatened.

"I wouldn't be making threats against the LightningClan leader and deputy!" Plutofrost snarled.

"Oh? So you have a new deputy now? Who is he? You? You couldn't kill a kit if it jumped up and begged you," Lionclaw retorted.

"Watch your tongue, Lionclaw. It'll get you into trouble," Wolfstar warned.

"I'm the deputy and I would gladly shred you right now," Destructclaw added, baring his teeth.

"I'd like to see you try!" Lionclaw challenged, glaring into Destructclaw's evil, amber eyes. The LightningClan tom snarled and leaped at him. Lionclaw dodged out of the way and tackled him to the ground. Before he could pin him down, though, Plutofrost charged over and rammed Lionclaw in the side, sending him sprawling across the forest floor. Wolfstar stared on at the fight, his evil eyes narrowed as he became lost in his thoughts.

Lionclaw got to his paws and crouched to the ground, itching to sink his teeth into one of the LightningClan cats' throats, but he held himself back. _Where are the other members of the patrol? They didn't go on without me did they?_

Lionclaw didn't have time for a second thought before Plutofrost leaped at him. Lionclaw slid underneath the tom and raked his belly with his claws. Lionclaw grinned with success when he heard a painful yowl come from the LightningClan warrior, but his satisfaction didn't last long. Destructclaw charged forward and pinned Lionclaw down, pushing his muzzle into the earth. Lionclaw gasped for breath.

Destructclaw bent his muzzle down until he was right next to Lionclaw's ear. "Not so powerful now, are you?" he taunted. Lionclaw growled and tried to shake him off but he knew it was useless. Lionclaw braced himself for the final blow.

Suddenly, Destructclaw let out a yowl of surprise and his weight vanished off of Lionclaw. Lionclaw opened his eyes and pushed himself to his paws. He stared in surprise to see Galaxyheart standing between him and the LightningClan cats. "You leave Lionclaw alone!" Galaxyheart snarled. Lionclaw had to keep himself from flinching. He had never seen Galaxyheart so mad.

Destructclaw snarled at him and looked like he was about to leap again but Wolfstar stopped him. The LightningClan leader glanced at Galaxyheart for a short moment before his gaze rest on Lionclaw for a long moment. His expression was unreadable but Lionclaw knew that whatever he was thinking, it couldn't be good. Then, without a word, Wolfstar led his patrol away. Galaxyheart snorted with satisfaction and turned back to Lionclaw, his anger gone.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lionclaw answered.

Galaxyheart sighed with relief. "That's good. When I realized you were gone I came back to find you."

"You got really mad there. Why?" Lionclaw questioned.

"Well, I never thought I would ever be able to talk to you again, but then what you said earlier surprised me. I never thought I'd hear you apologize. I started thinking that maybe we could patch things up. I'm sorry I almost took Lionshimmer from you, but that's past. She loves you and only you. She could never be happy with me, but with you she can be happy. That's all I want for her now, and you make her happy, Lionclaw. As long as you make her happy, then there's no reason why we should act so coldly to each other," Galaxyheart explained.

"But that can't be the only reason you got so mad. That anger came from somewhere else," Lionclaw pressed.

Galaxyheart looked away and shuffled his paws. "Well, as you know I have no littermates, but you were made an apprentice alongside me. We used to be such good friends. I remember as kits how you and I played together and always helped each other. You always cheered me up when I was sad. Lionclaw, you're the closest thing I have to a brother, and I wouldn't want to call any other cat my brother but you. Sure, we're competitive, but littermates are. You remember Lionshimmer and Redstripe. They were always competing with each other."

Lionclaw stared at him before smiling. "I'd be proud to call you my brother too, Galaxyheart. And thanks for the help. Although, I could've handled it myself."

Galaxyheart smiled and rolled his eyes. "Sure you could. Let's head back. Strikefang and Sunspirit should almost be at camp by now." He then glanced at Lionclaw, mischeviously. "Race you there!" he exclaimed as he dashed off.

Lionclaw grinned and dashed after him. "You can race, but I'll beat you there!" he shouted.

**Please R&R :)**


	17. Chapter 16

Lionshimmer padded at the back of the patrol with Scorpioneyes, keeping her ears pricked for the sound of any danger. Dragonfang was padding beside Mysticfang, directing him. Bronzefrost was talking with Foxfur in a quiet voice. It was sun-high and they had been walking since dawn. Lionshimmer's stomach growled with hunger but she forced herself to ignore it. _I have to focus. We don't know when we'll find the group that left. I need to say focused on finding any sign of them._

Suddenly, the patrol halted. "Find something?" Foxfur asked.

"There's a strong scent of cat here, and there's a faint trace of LightningClan masked under it," Mysticfang answered. He looked at Dragonfang. "Does this look like a place they would stay?"

Dragonfang nodded. "This has got to be it. No we just need to follow the scent to their camp."

"No need," meowed a voice. The patrol stiffened as a cat came out. Dragonfang blinked as the cat said, "Hello Dragonpaw."

"It's great to see you, Jaywhisker," Dragonfang responded. "And I'm Dragonfang now."

"That's great, but who are your friends? I don't recognize any of them," the tom asked. He was a dark gray tabby with the same amber eyes as Dragonfang.

"These are some of my Clanmates. Bronzefrost, Lionshimmer, Mysticfang and Scorpioneyes. Everyone, this is my grandfather Jaywhisker," Dragonfang introduced.

"They have StormClan scent on them," Jaywhisker observed with narrowed eyes.

"I joined StormClan. Someone made me realize that I couldn't stand Wolfstar's ways anymore," Dragonfang explained with a glance at Bronzefrost. "He needs to be stopped."

"I'm glad you know that. But surely that's not why you're here," Jaywhisker meowed.

"Actually we came to ask you if you knew anything about my younger brother," Dragonfang replied.

Jaywhisker turned and signaled for them to follow him before padding off with the patrol following. "I hope we find Dragonfang's brother soon," Scorpioneyes whispered to Lionshimmer.

"We've only been gone two days," Lionshimmer reminded him.

"I know, but our territory beats this place any day," Scorpioneyes pointed out.

Lionshimmer nodded in agreement just as they reached a stone cave in a rock wall. "The others, including your grandmother, are in there," Jaywhisker meowed. "You're grandmother is at the back of the cave with her kits. She might have saw something. She came home one night looking serious. She might be able to tell you something."

"So my guess is that Dragonfang's brother isn't here?" Bronzefrost piped up.

Jaywhisker shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He then led them to the back of the cave where the was a white she-cat with green eyes watching two kits playing. One kit that was slightly bigger than the other was a white tabby she-kit with black stripes while the other was a gray tom with a black stripe going down his spine. The she-kit had green eyes while the tom had amber eyes. The queen looked up and smiled in delight when she saw Dragonfang. She got up and nuzzled him.

"Dragonpaw!" the she-cat purred. "It's so good to see you! It's been far too long!"

"It has, Echofeather, and my name's not Dragonpaw anymore. It's Dragonfang, and I am a warrior of StormClan," Dragonfang explained.

"What did Wolfstar do now?" Echofeather asked.

"What he always does," Dragonfang answered. "Echofeather, we didn't come to pass on news. We need to know if you saw my younger brother."

Echofeather blinked and nodded. "I saw him."

"Really? Do you know where he is?" Dragonfang asked, hope in his eyes.

"So you don't know?" Echofeather questioned.

"Know what?" Dragonfang countered.

"Your brother is in StormClan," Echofeather answered.

"He is?" Bronzefrost gasped in shock.

Echofeather nodded. "Wolfstar took him to the border and left him there one night. I saw the whole thing and waited, hiding, hoping that a cat of StormClan would find him before anyone else did. But then a fox saw him and attacking him. I leaped out and fought the fox and it ran off. I then turned to look at the kit, fear stabbing my heart when I saw his face bleeding badly. I cleaned up as much of the blood as I could before picking him up by the scruff and taking him to StormClan. I didn't know what else to do with him. He needed to stay in a Clan. That's what Dawnstar would want and I knew that someday you would want to see your brother again. I set him at the camp entrance and hid. The kit's mewling made Phoenixstar come out. When he saw the kit his blinked, softly and picked up the kit gently, taking him back into camp. I then headed back here. I watched him as he grew up, from apprentice to warrior to make sure he was safe. I didn't dare go near LightningClan territory though."

"My brother, who is he?" Dragonfang asked. Lionshimmer looked at Echofeather, wondering who it was. "Do you know his name?" Dragonfang added.

Echofeather nodded. "I named him before I left him. Dawnstar had discussed different names with me for awhile and there was one she favored above all the others. I knew that she still did. I told him that his name from now on was Lionkit."

The patrol gasped. "Lionkit?" Lionshimmer echoed.

"Then that means that Dragonfang's brother is..." Bronzefrost began.

"...Lionclaw," Mysticfang finished.

**There it is! Dragonfang's brother is Lionclaw. I bet it was pretty obvious. Anyway, the only person that guessed and got it right was:**

**Arrowhead1996**

**Great job! I'd give you a cookie if I could! :)**

**Anyway, please R&R :)**


	18. Chapter 17

Lionshimmer stared in shock. _I can't believe it! Lionclaw is Dragonfang's brother!_

"I thought you would recognize him but he has gotten stronger and those scars on his face probably made you think it wasn't him," Echofeather meowed. "But it's him alright."

"I can't believe it's him," Dragonfang breathed. "And I never recognized him. After all this time."

"He's changed a lot since he was younger," Lionshimmer pointed out. "He gained a lot of muscle during his apprenticeship."

"Still," Dragonfang pressed.

"Well, we know now, so we have to go back and tell Phoenixstar," Foxfur piped up.

"I say we stay the night here and set out tomorrow," Mysticfang suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Since you're staying, Dragonfang, come meet my new kits," Echofeather urged, looking at the playing kits. "The she-kit is Willowkit, and the tom is Crowkit. I hope that they'll grow up to be strong warriors like you and Lionclaw, Dragonfang."

Dragonfang smiled as he watched the two kits. Bronzefrost sat beside him, smiling too. Lionshimmer wondered if she was thinking about what her and Dragonfang's kits would look like. _Probably._

Lionshimmer turned around and looked at Mysticfang and Foxfur. Mysticfang licked Foxfur's cheek and she nuzzled him back. It wouldn't be long before Foxfur would be in the nursery with Mysticfang's kits. She figured that Brighteyes would be in the nursery by now with Eagleclaw's kits. She wondered if she would ever have kits with Lionclaw. _Maybe once we stop Wolfstar. If we stop him._

Lionshimmer spotted Scorpioneyes relaxing at the cave wall. Sighing, Lionshimmer got up and padded outside where she could be alone. The sun was setting by now. Lionshimmer gazed at the setting sun. She wondered what Lionclaw was doing right now, and if he was safe. Did he miss her as much as she missed him? They hadn't even gotten to spend much time alone together yet, but Lionshimmer just wanted to be with him right now. She wanted to talk to him, finally knowing his true origins. She wanted to love him for him and nothing else. All Lionclaw's life, he didn't know that he was Dragonfang's brother. Lionshimmer wanted to tell him that, and also tell him that it didn't change anything. He was still a StormClan cat, the best one of all in Lionshimmer's eyes. _Oh! What is he going to think when he finds out?_

"I thought I saw someone come out here," said a voice. Lionshimmer turned to see a silver-blue ocicat tom with gold eyes bordered by turquoise. Lionshimmer stared at him for a moment as he sat down beside her. "So, what's your name?" he asked her, kindly.

"Lionshimmer," Lionshimmer answered, a little surprised at how kind he was being.

"Nice name. I'm Hawkflight. I was a kit at the same time Dragonfang's brother was," the tom replied.

"You were?" Lionshimmer asked.

"Yeah. I remember the night Wolfstar took him. I watched it and Wolfstar knew I saw him. He tried to get rid of me after that but Dragonfang always kept a close eye on me. Though he seemed to change when he became a warrior," Hawkflight explained. "I'm glad he's finally opened his eyes."

"No kidding," Lionshimmer agreed.

"So, I've told you about me. What about you, Lionshimmer?" Hawkflight questioned.

"Well, there's not much to tell," Lionshimmer began. "Both of my parents were killed, I have a brother named Redstripe, and I might have a mate, who just so happens to be Dragonfang's brother, Lionclaw."

"I'm sorry about your parents," Hawkflight meowed, bowing his head. "I know how it feels. My parents were both killed because they defied Wolfstar. Wolfstar then had his loyal warriors kill them both right in front of everyone's eyes as a warning of what could happen to anyone who disobeyed him."

"That's terrible!" Lionshimmer exclaimed, her eyes wide. "A leader shouldn't do that! A leader should care for their Clan, not kill them!"

"Exactly what everybody here thought. That's why we left," Hawkflight continued. "Although, I've really missed the Clan life. Patrolling the familiar territory, sharing tongues with Clanmates, and joking around with friends when Wolfstar wasn't around to hear you." He laughed a little at the last part.

Lionshimmer smiled, her worry gone. _Taking my mind off things actually helped._

"So, you guys are leaving tomorrow?" Hawflight asked.

"Yeah, we've got to get back as soon as we can," Lionshimmer answered.

"Hope you don't mind an extra member," Hawkflight replied. "I'm coming back with you."

Lionshimmer stared at him in surprise. "You are?"

"Yeah. I'm going to help you defeat Wolfstar," Hawkflight meowed. "This whole group wants to help, so I'm going to serve as your communication between your Clan and this group."

Lionshimmer smiled. "That sounds great."

Hawkflight nudged her playfully. "Come on. Let's get some rest. We've got a long day tomorrow."

Lionshimmer nodded in agreement and followed him inside.

**Please R&R :)**


	19. Chapter 18

Lionshimmer awoke in the morning and stretched out each one of her legs. She then glanced around to see the rest of the patrol had already gotten up and they were all eating. Lionshimmer's ears drooped when she saw that there was none for her. She sighed and got up, knowing she wouldn't have time to hunt for herself because they wanted to get back as soon as possible, and Mysticfang would get the patrol to head out as soon as possible.

"Hey," Lionshimmer turned to see Hawkflight approaching her with two mice, dropping one in front of her. "I thought you might be hungry."

Lionshimmer smiled at him gratefully. "Yeah, I am. Thanks," she meowed before she ate the mouse.

"I just found out that Echofeather is coming with us too. She's bringing her kits too," Hawkflight meowed.

Lionshimmer looked up at him once she finished her mouse. "Why? And what about Jaywhisker?" she questions.

"Echofeather wants her kits to go and grow up in a Clan. She says that they're almost ready to be apprenticed," Hawkflight explained. "She wants to join LightningClan again once Wolfstar is gone and she wants her kits to become noble, loyal warriors. As for Jaywhisker, he's staying here to help look after this smaller group."

Lionshimmer nodded in understanding. She then got up. "Well, we'd better get going. Mysticfang will be waiting." Lionshimmer led the way over to the cave entrance where the patrol was gathering. Jaywhisker stood nuzzling Echofeather and his kits goodbye.

"May StarClan light your path, always," he purred.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Echofeather asked. "The kits will miss you, and so will I."

Jaywhisker smiled affectionately at her but shook his head. "I can't. This group needs someone to look after them. They are a small group after all. They need all the help they can get."

Echofeather nodded in understanding, nuzzling him one last time before Mysticfang led the patrol off. Foxfur padded right beside him followed by Dragonfang and Bronzefrost, Echofeather and Scorpioneyes, and Lionshimmer and Hawkflight. Echofeather and Dragonfang were carrying the two kits even though they were pretty big.

They traveled a pretty long way at a quick pace and by the time the sun was setting they had reached the border. They hunted a little before continuing. Everybody needed a rest anyway. Once they headed off again darkness had fallen. Lionshimmer began to look into LightningClan territory, looking for any LightningClan cats, and thankfully she didn't see anyone, but the whole patrol froze at the sound of a loud yowl of pain.

"What was that?" Willowkit asked, fear in her eyes.

The yowl sounded again and Lionshimmer's eyes widened.

Bronzefrost looked around. "Is there a cat being attacked around here?" she asked.

The yowl sounded again and Lionshimmer dashed forward.

"Lionshimmer! Where are you going?" Foxfur called, making Lionshimmer halt and look back at them.

"That yowl! It's Lionclaw! He's in trouble! I've got to help him!" Lionshimmer meowed quickly, fear in her eyes. She dashed off before anybody could stop her. She heard paw steps close beside her and she looked to see Dragonfang racing by her side. _Hang on, Lionclaw! We're coming!_

**Lionclaw's POV**

Lionclaw padded out of camp, feeling restless. The patrol hadn't been gone long, but yet Lionclaw couldn't help but miss Lionshimmer. He wondered what she was doing right now, and if they were any closer to finding Dragonfang's brother.

Lionclaw stopped when he heard a leave crackle. Lionclaw's head darted up and his pricked his ears, unsheathing his claws. "Who's there?" he growled, glancing around. He heard another leaf crackle followed by many more crackling leaves. Lionclaw growled and took off in the direction of the sounds. He stopped suddenly when he came to the border. He was about to turn and head off when someone tackled him, pinning him to the ground. He looked up and growled at Wolfstar. "Let me go, you heartless rogue!" Lionclaw snarled.

"Not a chance, Lionclaw! I got rid of you once and I'm going to do it again, and this time nobody's here to save you!" Wolfstar snapped.

Lionclaw stared at him in rage and confusion. "What are you babbling about?"

Wolfstar didn't answer him. He just sunk his teeth deep into Lionclaw's shoulder, making Lionclaw let out an ear-splitting screech of pain. Wolfstar clawed Lionclaw's side and dug his back claws into his belly, earning him more yowls of pain.

Wolfstar smirked, evilly. "Goodbye, Lionclaw!" he growled as he lunged at Lionclaw's throat. Lionclaw made one last desperate attempt to escape, but he couldn't. He was about to brace himself when someone tackled Wolfstar from the side and threw him away from Lionclaw. Lionclaw struggled up to his paws to see Lionshimmer growling at Wolfstar.

"You leave him alone, or your lives will be gone before you can say mouse!" Lionshimmer snapped.

Dragonfang ran up beside her and bared his teeth at Wolfstar. "You knew, didn't you?"

Lionclaw glanced at Dragonfang, confused. _Knew what?_

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out first," Wolfstar retorted.

"Well, you've done enough to Lionclaw, so leave him alone!" Lionshimmer growled, taking a menacing step forward.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lionclaw asked.

Wolfstar smiled evilly at Dragonfang. "Tell him, Dragonfang. Tell him his whole life was a lie. I dare you!"

"What?" Lionclaw exclaimed. He looked at Dragonfang who looked him straight in the eyes.

"Lionclaw, it's true. You aren't who you thought you were," Dragonfang began. "True, Phoenixstar found you as a kit and raised you as a StormClan cat, and that doesn't change your loyalty to them. But you weren't the son of a rogue. You were the son of Dawnstar, and my brother that Wolfstar cast out, and left for dead."

Lionclaw's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you saying my whole life was just a lie?"

"No, that is not what I'm saying. You many know who you really are but you're still the loyal StormClan cat that everybody knows and respects," Dragonfang replied.

"He's right. You're a great warrior, Lionclaw, and the fact that you used to be and LightningClan cat as a kit changes nothing," Mysticfang added.

Echofeather nodded. "You deserved the life of a warrior, but not under Wolfstar's leadership," she meowed. "That's why I took you to StormClan when I found you."

"Lionclaw!" Lionshimmer whipped around and pressed herself up against Lionclaw's chest. "You may be a former LightningClan cat and Dragonfang's brother, but you're still you! You're even more you now than you were before, and I want to love you for you and only you! You ay have found out your true origins but that doesn't change who you are! You're Lionclaw, the one and only! And I love you for that!"

Lionclaw blinked and smiled. He licked her ear and nuzzled her. "Thank you, Lionshimmer. You're right." He then nodded to Dragonfang, who smiled a little until Wolfstar spoke again.

"Don't think this is over! I'll get you Lionclaw, and you too, Dragonfang!" Wolfstar then ran off into his own territory.

"Lionclaw, I'm sorry you had to find out like that," Dragonfang apologized.

Lionclaw smiled at him. "It's alright. That doesn't matter. What matters now is that we know we're brothers now."

Dragonfang smiled back at him. "I'm really glad to finally have you back," he meowed.

"Let's head back before Wolfstar brings a patrol with him," Mysticfang meowed, heading off with Scorpioneyes right behind him.

"Come along, kits," Echofeather mewed, nudging her kits forward.

Lionclaw looked at Lionshimmer. "Who are the others you brought?"

"The one with the kits is Echofeather, your grandmother, and the two kits are Willowkit and Crowkit. The other tom is Hawkflight, who was a kit in the nursery with you. He saw when Wolfstar took you, and Wolfstar had been out to get him ever since," Lionshimmer explained.

Lionclaw nodded as they followed the others back to camp.

**I forgot to say this in the last chapter so I'll say it now. Hawkflight does not belong to me. He belongs to Malluchan. Thank you for letting me use him :)**

**Please R&R :)**


	20. Chapter 19

Lionshimmer sat with the patrol inside Phoenixstar's den. Mysticfang was just finishing telling their leader what they had discovered and who Echofeather, her kits and Hawkflight were. Once they were done, Phoenixstar nodded in understanding.

"You did the right thing, bringing Lionclaw here," he told Echofeather.

Echofeather dipped her head.

"So, what now?" Dragonfang asked.

"The Clan will want to know. I'm sure Lionclaw doesn't want to keep letting them think of him as something he's not," Phoenixstar explained.

"But how will the Clan react?" Mysticfang asked.

"They might be a little shocked, but they must know the truth and the danger we face," Phoenixstar meowed.

"But what if the Clan stops treating him like they used to?" Mysticfang pressed. "Lionclaw will hate it if they start treating him differently."

"We just have to find out. If they start treating him differently that's there choice. We can't make them understand, but we can't just keep secrets from the Clan any longer," Phoenixstar explained.

Lionshimmer blinked. _Poor Lionclaw. This is going to be more complicated than I thought._

"Lionshimmer? Are you alright?" Hawkflight asked, snapping Lionshimmer out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about Lionclaw," Lionshimmer replied.

"Come on. Let's go. Phoenixstar is about to call the meeting," Hawkflight meowed, gently. Lionshimmer followed him outside where Lionclaw was waiting.

"Phoenixstar told me everything," Lionclaw whispered to her.

"No matter what our Clanmates think, you haven't changed in my eyes," Lionshimmer murmured, nuzzling him. They then padded over to where a crowd of cats were gathering. Lionshimmer sat with the patrol and Aquaheart at the base of the Highrock. Lionclaw sat at the front of the crowd. Once everyone had gathered, Phoenixstar began.

"Cats of StormClan, the patrol that went out in search of Dragonfang's brother has returned," he began. "They have discovered the truth about Dragonfang's brother, and gained some allies that will assist us in our battle with LightningClan."

"Why should we care about Dragonfang's brother?" a cat yowled. Lionshimmer locked eyes with Redstripe. She blinked sadly. _He still doesn't trust Dragonfang._

"It's about time I told you why this is so important. Not even a whole moon ago, I was given a prophecy. The two with the blood of a leader will stop the wolf that rages through the forest. Dawnstar, the previous leader of LightningClan gave me that prophecy. I began to put two and two together with the help of Leafpelt. We managed to figure out that one of the cats that will stop Wolfstar is Dragonfang. That didn't leave many options for the other cat. I began to think it was Galaxyheart," Phoenixstar explained.

"Why can't it be Galaxyheart? He has the blood of a leader and he's a loyal StormClan warrior!" Strikefang argued.

"He is pure StormClan. That is why. He has no direct connection with Dawnstar or Wolfstar. If he were destined to stop Wolfstar, Wolfstar would have had to effect him in a way that changed his life forever," Phoenixstar explained. "His reasons for defeating Wolfstar are not strong enough."

"How much stronger a reason get? Wolfstar wants to kill us all!" Silverleap piped up.

"Dragonfang was hurt in more ways than one, and so was his brother. Wolfstar killed their mother, and Dragonfang's brother was cast out and left for dead. Dragonfang himself almost lost his way. They have more reason than anyone to get rid of Wolfstar," Phoenixstar explained.

"That makes sense," Eagleclaw meowed from where he sat with Brighteyes outside the nursery.

Phoenixstar nodded. "That is why we sent the patrol. To find Dragonfang's brother and the other cat destined to stop Wolfstar."

"Who is it?" Galaxyheart asked.

"Dragonfang, why don't you tell them?" Phoenixstar invited, gazing down at the former LightningClan deputy.

Dragonfang looked a little surprised but nodded and stepped forward. "My brother is a loyal, strong, and brave cat, one who never backs down from a challenge no matter how big. He's the cat you all call grumpy and rude. But to me is much more than that. He is my beloved brother who I never want to lose ever again. My brother is the cat you all call Lionclaw."

The Clan gasped with shock and began murmuring to each other. Lionclaw closed his eyes and padded forward to stand beside Dragonfang, making the whole Clan quiet down.

"I may be Dragonfang's brother, but that doesn't change who I am. I'm still the same cat you all knew," he meowed. "Although I wouldn't call it grumpy," he added in a whisper to Dragonfang. He then raised his voice again. "I may have once been a LightningClan cat but my loyalty is with StormClan. And I will do anything in my power to make sure Wolfstar doesn't lay a claw on any cat here."

The Clan was silent for a moment, but then they all yowled in agreement. Lionshimmer sighed with relief. _They're ok with it._ She then caught the narrowed eyes of her brother. Lionshimmer locked eyes with him, narrowing hers as if she was daring him to say something, but he didn't.

Phoenixstar leaped down beside the two brothers. "Then it's settled. We'll come up with a plan. Until then, everybody must go on with their normal duties." He dismissed the Clan. Everybody walked off except for the patrol and Lionclaw. Lionshimmer padded up and nuzzled Lionclaw.

"I'm glad that's over with," she murmured.

Redstripe suddenly ran up and growled at Lionclaw, making him back away, looking shocked. "Redstripe! What are you doing? That's Lionclaw! Not Wolfstar!" Lionshimmer asked.

"No LightningClan cat will be hanging around my sister!" Redstripe retorted, not taking his glare off Lionclaw. Lionclaw flattened his ears, looking angry.

"But he's not!" Lionshimmer protested.

"Once a LightningClan cat, always a LightningClan cat!" Redstripe snapped. "You know what LightningClan has done! They've killed off many cats from this Clan! Dragonfang killed our parents! You need to stay away from them! What if they were just trying to trick you so they could kill you too?"

Lionshimmer flattened her ears and glared at her brother. "Lionclaw and Dragonfang wouldn't do that!"

"You don't know that!" Redstripe retorted, beginning to walk away. Lionshimmer growled and leaped in his way.

"Now you listen, and you listen good! Lionclaw was a kit when Wolfstar cast him out! He doesn't remember any of it! Dragonfang came to us for help! He wants to stop Wolfstar! I know they wouldn't hurt any cat here in anyway! They may have been born in LightningClan but their loyalties do not lie with a murderer like Wolfstar! You never even gave Dragonfang a chance! You don't know what he's like! You used to be nice to Lionclaw, but now that you know he was born in LightningClan you think he's changed? He's still the same cat that I know and love! There's nothing you can do that'll keep me away from him!" Lionshimmer snarled.

"You shouldn't love a cat like that! You should be focusing on Galaxyheart!" Redstripe argued. "I thought you liked him?"

"She does, but not as much as she loves Lionclaw," Galaxyheart stepped up beside Lionshimmer. "Lionclaw makes her happy, and she makes him happy. I grew up with Lionclaw. I know he's a good cat. And I used to have my doubts about Dragonfang, but if he's Lionclaw's true brother, I'm willing to give him a chance. Maybe you should do the same, and remember what your parents taught you. Lionshimmer remembers it better than you."

Redstripe growled in frustration. "I'm trying to protect you, Lionshimmer! You can't hang around Lionclaw!

"I don't need protecting!" Lionshimmer spat. "I can take care of myself! I'm a warrior, not a newborn kit! I can make my own decisions! If I can't be with Lionclaw, I might as well be dead!" With that, Lionshimmer turned and dashed out of camp, tears spilling out of her eyes. She heard Lionclaw calling to her but she didn't stop. _Redstripe could never understand! He hasn't been in love before!_

**Please R&R :)**


	21. Chapter 20

"Lionshimmer! Wait! Come back!" Lionclaw called after the she-cat but Lionshimmer didn't stop. She just ran out of camp, not looking back once.

"Lionshimmer," Bronzefrost breathed.

Even Redstripe was staring at the camp entrance with wide eyes. Silence fell over the group. Finally, Redstripe broke it. "I'd better go talk to her," he meowed, cautiously.

"No," Galaxyheart meowed, firmly, stepping in his way. "You've done enough. Come talk to us when you're truly sorry." With that Galaxyheart padded toward the camp entrance. He stopped and looked back at Lionclaw. "Are you coming or what?"

Lionclaw nodded and followed him out of camp. He heard other paw steps behind him and turned to see Dragonfang and Bronzefrost. He nodded to the two before they all stopped and tasted the air.

"This way!" Galaxyheart led the way through the forest until they came to the large cliff that led up to the shared border with LightningClan that was divided by a river leading to a waterfall. Lionshimmer was sitting at the edge, her head down and her ears laid back.

The others stayed back for awhile while Lionclaw padded forward to sit beside Lionshimmer, who had tears spilling down her cheeks. "Hey, it's ok," he soothed.

"But it's not! Redstripe just can't stop living in the past!" Lionshimmer rasped.

"He'll come around," Lionclaw pressed. "He's got to realize that Dragonfang isn't the same cat that killed your parents all those moons ago."

"But that's not the only reason he's like that. He has a reason for not trusting any cat from LightningClan," Lionshimmer meowed.

"What happened? You can tell me," Lionclaw asked.

Lionshimmer nodded. "Alright. I'll tell you. When we were apprentices and our parents were still alive, Redstripe and I went out to explore on our own with permission from our mentors. We went out to the LightningClan border, where we met a LightningClan apprentice. That apprentice is who we now know as Snowfang."

"Snowfang?" Lionclaw echoed. "She's one of the meanest cats in LightningClan."

"Yes, but she didn't always used to be like that. She was kind and sweet, and we met a lot to play together at the border. But something changed in Snowfang. I didn't know what at the time so I just ignored it. She and Redstripe began to get really close, closer than two cats from two different Clans should get. But I didn't stop them. I knew that my brother was in love with her, so I left them be. Then one day, Redstripe, being convinced by Snowfang, brought our parents to the border with us. We met Snowfang but she wasn't alone. She had brought Dragonfang, then Dragonpaw with her. Her eyes no longer showed kindness but her gaze was hard and she had her teeth bared in a snarl. It was then that our parents were killed before our very eyes. Redstripe was horrified. Snowfang didn't seem to think anything of it, but I could tell that there was the smallest part of her that still loved Redstripe and couldn't believe that she had did what she did. Since that day, Redstripe swore that he would never trust another LightningClan cat again, no matter what," Lionshimmer explained.

"That's awful," Lionclaw replied.

Lionshimmer nodded. "He's always been so protective of me since then, too. I've tried my best to just deal with it and understand why he does what he does, and I do a little since Snowfang was my friend, but today he took it too far."

Lionclaw blinked and licked her cheek. "Don't worry. We'll make him see the truth together. I'll always be by your side no matter what he says."

"Thank you, Lionclaw," Lionshimmer murmured, smiling and nuzzling him.

Dragonfang and Bronzefrost then came up. "And we're with you too," Bronzefrost meowed.

"I'll always regret that day, but I'll do anything I can to make it right," Dragonfang added.

"We'll find a way. I promise," Galaxyheart piped up.

"Thanks Bronzefrost, Dragonfang, Galaxyheart," Lionshimmer meowed.

"Come on," Lionclaw nudged her. "Let's get back to camp."

Lionshimmer nodded in agreement and the group headed back to camp.

Suddenly, Lionclaw stopped, catching an odd scent close to camp. He tasted the air carefully before his eyes widened. "Do you guys smell that?" he asked.

Everyone tasted the air before they all stiffened. They all exchanged horrified glances. "LightningClan!" they all exclaimed in unison before dashing off toward camp. They began to hear yowls and snarls when the camp entrance came into view.

"Out of all times they choose now to attack!" Bronzefrost growled, clenching her teeth.

A yowl of pain split the air and Lionshimmer's eyes widened in horror. Lionclaw looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"That yowl! It's Redstripe!" Lionshimmer answered, dashing down toward the camp entrance.

"Lionshimmer! Wait!" Galaxyheart called.

"I've already lost my parents! I'm not going to lose my brother!" Lionshimmer called back before she disappeared inside camp. The others had no choice but to follow.

**Please R&R :)**


	22. Chapter 21

Lionshimmer charged into camp and gazed around for her brother. She saw Phoenixstar grappling with Wolfstar and Aquaheart holding her own against Destructclaw. Eagleclaw was positioned in front of the nursery, not letting anybody get to Brighteyes. Strikefang, Silverleap and Foxstep were in front of the medicine den, slashing ever cat that came near.

Finally, Lionshimmer spotted her brother, struggling underneath Snowfang. Redstripe gazed at Snowfang with sorrow, and no hate. Snowfang's gaze was fierce but Lionshimmer could still see that she loved Redstripe just as much as he loved her. Yowling, Lionshimmer leaped and knocked Snowfang off of Redstripe. She stood in front of her brother, watching Snowfang through narrowed eyes.

Snowfang got up and growled at her. "Wait your turn, Lionshimmer!" she growled.

"Snowfang, don't do this," Lionshimmer meowed. "You don't want to."

"How do you know that?" Snowfang asked, talking a menacing paw step forward.

"I can see it in your eyes. You love Redstripe, and he loves you. Even knowing that you want to kill him? You've had plenty of opportunities. Do you really want to kill him?" Lionshimmer questioned. When Snowfang didn't reply, she continued. "You used to be so nice. We played together as apprentices. You used to be so nice. What changed?"

"I'm LightningClan, you two are StormClan. My loyalty is supposed to lie with Wolfstar like it does now, and not with rival Clan cats," Snowfang snarled.

"You don't have to follow Wolfstar," Lionshimmer pointed out. "Why do you think so many cats left? Who your loyalty lies with is up to you and only you. Please, Snowfang. Come back to us."

Snowfang blinked and her fierce look vanished for a moment but it quickly returned. "Stop messing with me!" she snarled.

"Snowfang! Please!" Redstripe leapt to his paws and stared into Snowfang's amber eyes with his green eyes. "I never thought any LightningClan cat could be nice, that is until I met you! You're the nicest, prettiest cat I've ever met! I love you and nothing will ever change that! I don't care if you kill me here! I'll still love you until the end of time!"

Snowfang's fierce look vanished again as she stared in surprise at Redstripe. "Redstripe..." she breathed.

Redstripe calmly approached her. "Snowfang..."

Before he reached her, Goldpelt appeared and knocked Redstripe away. "Redstripe!" Lionshimmer exclaimed in shock. Snowfang stared on in horror.

"You leave her alone!" Goldpelt growled, leaping at Redstripe again, however some other cats batted Goldpelt away. Lionshimmer smiled when she realized it was Lionclaw and Dragonfang.

"Leave Redstripe alone!" Dragonfang growled. "Go back to where you belong!"

"No way, traitor!" Goldpelt retorted.

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" Lionclaw snapped.

Goldpelt opened his mouth to snap back but then the air was split by a yowl. "LightningClan! Retreat!" Wolfstar ran out the camp entrance with his warriors following. Goldpelt growled at the two brothers. "You got lucky!" he spat before following his Clan.

Snowfang followed more slowly, looking back at Redstripe. Redstripe got up and stared at her, sadly. "Snowfang..."

"I'm sorry, Redstripe. So sorry," Snowfang whispered just loud enough for them to hear before she disappeared after her Clan. Redstripe stared after her, tears welling up in his eyes. He closed his eyes tight, not letting the tears fall.

"Redstripe..." Lionshimmer breathed.

"We're sorry, Redstripe," Lionclaw meowed, bowing his head.

"No, I'm sorry," Redstripe rasped before he padded off to the warriors' den, not looking back.

Lionshimmer stared after her brother, feeling sorry for him. "Poor Redstripe," she murmured.

"Guys!" Galaxyheart came running up to them. He had a scratch on his head which was dripping blood into his eye but that was the worst of his injuries. "Phoenixstar lost a life."

"What?" Dragonfang exclaimed. "How many does he have left?"

"He still has five left, but he loses his lives quickly because of Wolfstar. Wolfstar won't stop fighting," Galaxyheart answered.

"We've got to be careful. We can't let Wolfstar take away all of Phoenixstar's lives," Lionclaw meowed.

Galaxyheart nodded in agreement. "We've got to figure out how to stop him. We're running out of time. If Wolfstar already attacked us, then that means he's ready for the final battle. The question is, are we?"

"We have to be," Dragonfang answered, grimly. "Once Phoenixstar has recovered from losing one of his lives we should talk to him," he added, looking at Lionclaw.

Lionclaw nodded. "I'm with you all the way."

"I'm going to go check on Phoenixstar. Once he seems fine, I'll send for you two," Galaxyheart meowed, padding off to the leader's den.

"This is going to be harder than we thought. We don't even know how many lives Wolfstar has left," Lionshimmer meowed.

"Last I knew, he had three left. He lost many of his lives in meaningless battles and some to sickness," Dragonfang explained.

"Then we just have to kill him until he can't get up anymore!" Lionclaw growled, sheathing and unsheathing his claws in determination.

"Let's just go around camp and make sure everyone's ok first," Lionshimmer meowed. "Leafpelt's going to be pretty busy." With that, Lionshimmer padded off.

**Please R&R :)**


	23. Chapter 22

Lionshimmer sat outside the warriors' den with Bronzefrost, waiting for Lionclaw and Dragonfang. The two were talking with Phoenixstar, Aquaheart and Leafpelt in Phoenixstar's den. Lionshimmer felt fear rising inside her with every moment, knowing that the battle was getting closer and closer, but she didn't let it show. She was more worried about Redstripe anyway. He was still lying in his nest, not talking to anybody. Lionshimmer had to force him to eat.

"Are you alright, Lionshimmer?" Bronzefrost asked.

"Yeah, just worried about Redstripe," Lionshimmer answered.

"Go talk to him. Maybe he just needs to know that somebody cares," Bronzefrost suggested.

Lionshimmer thought for a moment before nodding. "I will. Thanks Bronzefrost." She then got to her paws and padded into the warriors' den. She approached her brothers curled up form. She knew he was awake. She could see his eyes slightly open and he was staring at nothing.

"Redstripe? Are you alright?" Lionshimmer asked. When her brother didn't answer she sighed. "Come on, Redstripe. You can't just stay in here for the rest of your life."

"Why shouldn't I stay? Everyone I care about just leaves me anyway. Mother and father are dead, and Snowfang betrayed me. You don't want my help so I'm probably going to lose you too," Redstripe rasped.

"No, you're not going to lose me, Redstripe," Lionshimmer soothed.

"How can I believe that? I was always so protective of you so I could believe that, but now I'm not so sure. I have practically no one anymore," Redstripe countered.

Lionshimmer bent her head down and nuzzled her brother. "You're wrong, Redstripe. You have me, and I will always be here for you. True, it is a little annoying when you start getting overprotective, but it was still nice to know that when I needed someone to run to, or someone to stand by my side, I had you. I've got you, just as you have me," she explained. "You may have said those things earlier but I know why you said what you did. I still don't like what you said, but you're my brother and you've been there for me ever since we were kits. Now it's my turn to be there for you. I'm going to make Snowfang see the truth."

"What? How?" Redstripe asked, his head shooting up.

"I don't know, but I know that she still loves you, and you love her," Lionshimmer replied.

Redstripe smiled, got up and nuzzled Lionshimmer. "Thank you, Lionshimmer. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd sit around moping all day, fur-ball," Lionshimmer teased.

"Probably," Redstripe agreed, laughing a little.

"Now come on. Lionclaw and Dragonfang are working out a plan with Phoenixstar, Aquaheart and Leafpelt, and they're probably almost done," Lionshimmer meowed, leading Redstripe out of the den. Bronzefrost smiled when she saw Redstripe.

"Good to see you up and smiling," she commented.

"Sorry about the other day," Redstripe meowed, looking at his paws.

"It's alright. Lionshimmer told us what happened. You had a good reason to say what you did, though you might have went a little overboard," Bronzefrost replied.

"Might?" Redstripe echoed. "Don't you mean did?" The three laughed a little. They stopped when they saw Phoenixstar lead Lionclaw, Dragonfang, Aquaheart and Leafpelt out of his den. He leaped up onto the Highrock and the others sat below him. He called the Clan together and Lionshimmer, Bronzefrost and Redstripe sat at the front of the crowd.

"Cats of StormClan," Phoenixstar began. "I have been discussing a plan with Lionclaw, Dragonfang, Aquaheart and Leafpelt, and we have decided on a plan that we think will work. Thanks to Dragonfang, we know that LightningClan has one cat patrol the border all night long. We'll send a patrol of five over to the border at moon-high. The patrol will pass on the message that we will meet them at the border in two days to settle things once and for all at dawn. If they don't meet us there, then we will charge right into their camp and defeat them there. But we aren't going to kill all the LightningClan cats. The only one that absolutely must be killed in Wolfstar. The warrior code says we don't need to kill to win a battle, but in this case we do, because if Wolfstar continues to walk the forest, then the future of StormClan will be in danger. We must win this battle!"

StormClan yowled in agreement and Phoenixstar continued, "Aquaheart, please choose the patrol who will go to the border."

"The patrol will be me, Galaxyheart, Eagleclaw, Longstorm and Sunspirit," Aquaheart meowed.

"Why can't I go?" Strikefang complained from where he saw with Foxstep and Silverleap.

"Because you'll start a fight. We need to save our strength for the battle," Aquaheart answered, giving Strikefang a stern look. Strikefang mumbled to himself but didn't say anymore.

"Hawkflight, I would like you to go and inform the rebelling LightningClan cats of our plan, and tell them to meet us at the border if they wish to join the battle. I have a feeling there aren't very many of them," Phoenixstar meowed.

Hawkflight dipped his head. "I will tell them, Phoenixstar."

Phoenixstar dipped his head in satisfaction. "Before I end the meeting, I have one more duty to perform." He looked at Echofeather. "Are you sure, Echofeather?"

Echofeather dipped her head. "I am, Phoenixstar. They have reached their sixth moon and I believe they are ready."

"If you're sure, Willowkit and Crowkit, please step forward," The two kits did as Phoenixstar told them and stepped to the front of the crowd. Phoenixstar leaped down and looked at Crowkit. "Crowkit, from this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Crowpaw." Phoenixstar gazed around the gathered cats. Every cat looked as if they wanted an apprentice, whether they were StormClan or not. Strikefang looked pretty confident that he would get picked. Finally, Phoenixstar closed his eyes and smiled. "Your mentor will be Lionclaw." He turned and looked at the surprised tom as he stepped forward until he stood beside Crowpaw. "Lionclaw, you are a strong and loyal warrior. You have been through a tough time, but I see no reason why you are not ready to train your first apprentice. I hope you pass on everything you have learned to Crowpaw."

Lionclaw dipped his head. "I won' disappoint you, Phoenixstar," he promised before he touched noses with Crowpaw and stepped back to join the crowd.

"Willowkit, from this moment, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Willowpaw. Your mentor will be..." Phoenixstar scanned the crowd again until his gaze rested on one cat. "...Lionshimmer." Lionshimmer blinked with surprise as she stepped forward. "Lionshimmer, you too have been through some rough times. You lost both your parents to LightningClan, and you never trusted a LightningClan cat for awhile after that, but you have grown. You are now friends with the cat who killed your parents and you are a very forgiving cat. I hope you pass on everything you have learned throughout these experiences to Willowpaw."

Lionshimmer dipped her head and touched noses with Willowpaw.

"Crowpaw! Willowpaw!" the Clan cheered.

The Clan then dispersed. Lionclaw nuzzled Lionshimmer. "Congratulations," he meowed.

"Same to you," Lionshimmer purred.

"I can't believe you got an apprentice before me," Bronzefrost complained in a teasing tone as she and Dragonfang came up to them.

Lionshimmer giggled. "Don't worry. I'm sure that when Brighteyes has her kits that one of them will become your apprentice."

"Well, at least one of us has an apprentice," Bronzefrost replied. "Congratulations. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Bronzefrost," Lionshimmer meowed, smiling at her friend.

Dragonfang dipped his head to his brother. "Better not let your mate get ahead of you," he joked.

"Oh, shut your mouth!" Lionclaw growled, but smiled as he pushed Dragonfang with his paw, making his brother stumble a little. Dragonfang pushed Lionclaw back.

"Lionshimmer! What are we doing first?" Willowpaw asked, eager to learn.

"How about a tour of the territory?" Lionshimmer suggested. "And after that we'll do some basic training. You need to be able to defend yourself." Willowpaw nodded, excitement in her eyes.

"Mind if we join you?" Lionclaw asked with Crowpaw right beside him.

"Not at all. Let's go," Lionshimmer replied before the four padded out of camp.

**Sorry that this is so late. I'm trying to find time to update but it's hard. I'll try to update as much as I can today though.**

**Anyway, please R&R :)**


	24. Chapter 23

Lionshimmer padded into camp with Lionclaw beside her and their apprentices following. They had showed them around the whole territory and gave them some basic training. They let their apprentices go over and get some fresh-kill. The two ran off, racing each other to the fresh-kill pile.

Lionclaw nudged her, drawing Lionshimmer's attention away from the apprentices. "What would you say to a walk out in the woods, just the two of us?" he asked.

Lionshimmer smiled. "I'd like that." Lionclaw smiled at her and led her out of camp. They padded toward the river where they sat down and gazed at the sky, waiting for the stars to come out.

Lionshimmer then looked at Lionclaw. "Lionclaw, I have to ask. How do you feel, knowing that you were from LightningClan?" she asked.

"I was shocked and a little mad at first, but I don't really care now. I may have been born in LightningClan but I was raised as a full-fledged member of StormClan. As far as I can tell, I'm StormClan, through and through," Lionclaw answered.

"But what will you do after the battle?" Lionshimmer pressed.

"What do you mean?" Lionclaw asked.

"Well, after the battle, Dragonfang will most likely go back to LightningClan to help them recover from Wolfstar's rule, but what will you do? Will you help your brother or stay with StormClan?" Lionshimmer questioned.

Lionclaw looked down at his paws. "I don't know. I just found out that I had a true, blood brother, and I would love to stay with him and help him any way I can, but StormClan took me in and gave me the life of a true warrior. I don't know how I could leave. You're here and so is Galaxyheart."

"Galaxyheart?" Lionshimmer echoed.

"Growing up, he was the closest thing I had to a brother. Phoenixstar raised me as his own son, and Galaxyheart and I always competed with each other as if we were true littermates," Lionclaw explained. "So, whatever I choose, I'll be leaving one of my brothers."

Lionshimmer blinked, feeling bad about bringing up the subject. "Well, whatever you choose, I know that the other will understand, and I would understand if you chose to go with Dragonfang."

"I couldn't leave you," Lionclaw meowed. "How could I?"

"If your brother really needed you, you could. I know Bronzefrost will most likely go with him, but he'll most likely need more help than just her," Lionshimmer explained. She then nuzzled him. "But no matter what you choose, I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too, and nobody could change that," Lionclaw replied, softly. They stat there in silence for awhile, as if they were the only two cats in the world. Nothing but them and peace. "Come on," Lionclaw meowed after awhile. "Let's head back to camp."

Lionshimmer nodded and followed him back to camp. Lionclaw set a brisk pace, and Lionshimmer did her best to keep up, but she couldn't help but feel tired, which was strange. She could normally move at this pace without getting tired for a long time. She kept the feeling hidden from Lionclaw all the way back to camp. She nuzzled him before he went to talk to Dragonfang. Lionshimmer padded into the warriors' den and laid down in her nest. She closed her eyes and let herself fall silently into sleep. She hoped that when she woke up in the morning, she would feel much better.

**Please R&R :)**


	25. Chapter 24

Lionshimmer padded into camp at the back of a hunting patrol carrying two mice. It was the day before the battle and she thought that she wouldn't be tired after the night's sleep but after the patrol she still felt tired. Willowpaw, who had caught a vole on the patrol, watched her with worried eyes. Lionshimmer had decided that she would go talk to Leafpelt while they were out. She sat her prey down on the fresh-kill pile before padding over to the medicine den. She felt Willowpaw's gaze burning into her but she ignored it as she entered the medicine den.

"Leafpelt? Are you here?" she called.

"Lionshimmer?" Leafpelt appeared from the back of the den. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me," Lionshimmer replied. She explained everything to Leafpelt and the medicine cat nodded.

"Lie down and I'll check you out," she instructed. Lionshimmer did as she was told and let Leafpelt run her paw over her belly. Lionshimmer wasn't sure why she was doing that exactly but she didn't question Leafpelt. She was their medicine cat and Lionshimmer trusted her. She laid there for awhile before Leafpelt let her get up.

"Is anything wrong with me?" Lionshimmer asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. Lots of she-cats go through this when they're going to have kits," Leafpelt answered with a smile.

"I'm going to have kits?" Lionshimmer gasped in shock.

Leafpelt nodded. "You are."

"How many?" Lionshimmer asked.

"Too soon to tell," Leafpelt replied. "You might want to let Lionclaw know. We all knew this was coming. Stormcloud went on and on about it."

Lionshimmer's eyes widened and she shook her head. "I can't tell Lionclaw that I'm having his kits."

"Why not? Don't you want to have his kits?" Leafpelt questioned, looking confused.

"He's having a hard enough time as it is deciding what he'll do after the battle. He knows that Dragonfang is going back to LightningClan afterward and he doesn't know whether he should go with the only family he has left, or the Clan that raised him," Lionshimmer explained. "I don't want this to affect his decision."

She expected Leafpelt to tell her that he should stay with the Clan that raised him but she just nodded, understanding in her eyes. "That is a tough decision, but you have to tell somebody."

Lionshimmer thought for a moment before an idea popped into her head. "I know who I'll tell." She got to her paws and turned toward the exit. "Thanks Leafpelt." She then headed out of the den and gazed around the clearing. She spotted Galaxyheart and padded up to him.

"Galaxyheart, I need to talk to you," she meowed quietly as she stopped in front of him.

"What's up?" Galaxyheart asked.

"We can't talk here. Follow me," Lionshimmer led him out of camp. "We should be fine here," she meowed after awhile.

"What'd you want to talk to me about?" Galaxyheart asked.

"If I tell you this, you have to promise not to tell Lionclaw. You promise?" Lionshimmer questioned.

"I promise," Galaxyheart meowed.

"Alright," Lionshimmer took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm going to have Lionclaw's kits."

"That's great, but why don't you want to tell Lionclaw?" Galaxyheart asked, looking slightly confused.

"He's already having a tough time deciding what he's going to do after the battle. He doesn't want to leave StormClan but he wants to stay with his true family as well," Lionshimmer explained. "I don't want to effect his decision anymore than I already do."

"I understand, but when you don't fight in the battle, won't he know something's up?" Galaxyheart pointed out.

"Who ever said I wasn't fighting in the battle?" Lionshimmer countered.

"Lionshimmer, a cat expecting kits shouldn't fight in a battle! Especially not one as big as this!" Galaxyheart argued.

"I know, but I'm going to," Lionshimmer replied. "This is important to Lionclaw, so it's important to me. I'm not backing down now. Lionclaw won't know that I'm expecting kits."

Galaxyheart looked as if he wanted to argue but he just nodded. "Alright. I know this is risky but I'll trust you on this, Lionshimmer."

"Thank you, Galaxyheart," Lionshimmer meowed.

"You're expecting Lionclaw's kits?" Lionshimmer looked behind Galaxyheart and saw Willowpaw standing there. "And you aren't going to tell him?"

"As much as I want him to stay with me, he needs to make the decision, and I don't want to add anymore pressure," Lionshimmer explained, walking over to her apprentice and licking her head. "Please, don't say anything to Lionclaw, Willowpaw."

"I won't," Willowpaw promised. "But, when we go to LightningClan after the battle, you're staying in StormClan aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Lionshimmer replied.

"I'll miss you, Lionshimmer. I may not have been your apprentice for that long but you're the best mentor I could have," Willowpaw meowed, pressing herself up against Lionshimmer's side.

Lionshimmer smiled at her sweet apprentice. "Thank you, Willowpaw. You're the best apprentice I could have had. I'm sorry I won't be finishing your training, but no matter who your new mentor is, I want you to be the best warrior you can be. Even if that means we might meet in battle one day."

Willowpaw nodded. "I will, Lionshimmer. I'll be the best warrior this world has ever known."

"Good," Lionshimmer meowed. "Now run on back to camp. We'll be back shortly." Willowpaw nodded and dashed back to camp. Lionshimmer stared after her until she vanished from sight.

"She couldn't have had a better mentor," Galaxyheart murmured, touching Lionshimmer's shoulder with his tail in a comforting gesture.

Lionshimmer smiled. "Thanks, Galaxyheart. Let's head back." Lionshimmer let Galaxyheart take the lead as they headed back to camp.

**Please R&R :)**


	26. Chapter 25

Lionclaw padded out of the warriors' den early in the morning. The sun hadn't even come up yet, but most of the cats were up eating prey, and Crowpaw and Willowpaw were helping Leafpelt sort out her herbs, Aquaheart was urging cats toward the fresh-kill pile, and Phoenixstar was addressing some warriors over by the Highrock. They knew that they needed to leave some warriors behind to defend camp, and Phoenixstar thought it would be best that Strikefang, Foxstep, Silverleap, Redhorn and Stormcloud stayed to defend the camp. Lionclaw could see Stormcloud pressing up against Silverleap. She had fear in her eyes but determination clouded out the fear.

"Morning," Lionshimmer rasped as she came out of the den and stretched, letting out a yawn. "Did you eat yet?"

"I'll eat when everybody else has, and that includes you," Lionclaw replied.

"You need your strength just as much as every warrior here, Lionclaw, if not more," Lionshimmer argued, nudging Lionclaw toward the fresh-kill pile. Lionclaw reluctantly let himself be pushed over to the pile where Lionshimmer picked out a squirrel for them to share. One bite made Lionclaw realize how hungry he was, and they dug into their prey until there was nothing left.

Once they were finished, Lionshimmer got to her paws. "I'm going to go talk to Bronzefrost. I see you later," she meowed as she trotted off.

Lionclaw blinked, knowing what she was thinking. _Once the battle is over, Bronzefrost will go with Dragonfang to LightningClan, and Lionshimmer will lose a dear friend._ He then looked at his paws. He still didn't know what he was going to do. _Can I really leave the Clan that I grew up in? Can I really let my brother go so easily?_

"Lionclaw," Galaxyheart padded up to him, shoulders hunched and head down. "I just wanted you to know that I would understand if you wanted to go with Dragonfang. He is your true brother after all, and you finally found your family."

Lionclaw stared at him as he padded off to talk with his father, who was beginning to gather the cats at the entrance. He saw Dragonfang beside Aquaheart, and she gave the former LightningClan deputy a friendly and encouraging smile before padding up beside Phoenixstar. Dragonfang looked surprised but he didn't question her. He just padded over to where Bronzefrost was standing talking with Lionshimmer in the gathering crowd. Lionclaw trotted up to them.

Dragonfang nuzzled Bronzefrost. "Be careful," he whispered.

"You too," Bronzefrost murmured.

Lionclaw locked eyes with Lionshimmer. No words had to be said. All they had to do was stare into each others eyes to know everything they wanted to say to each other.

"StormClan!" Phoenixstar yowled to the gathered cats. "The time to rid the forest of LightningClan's cruel leader is now! We will win because we have justice on our side! We will avenge Dawnstar and every other cat that was killed under Wolfstar's reign!"

StormClan yowled its agreement before the large group followed their leader out of camp. They raced toward the border. They stopped a little ways off and waited for Hawkflight and the others. It wasn't long before the group arrived. Hawkflight ran over and stood beside Lionshimmer. Jaywhisker ran up and nuzzled Echofeather and his kits while the others merged with the members of StormClan. They then set off once more, halting at the border.

"Any sign of LightningClan?" Phoenixstar asked, looking at Aquaheart.

Aquaheart tasted the air before shaking her head. "No good. We're downwind of them. They'll scent us first."

Phoenixstar flicked his tail, summoning Longstorm and Snowears. "Head down the border a little bit, and if you see any sign of LightningClan, come right back and report it to me. But don't stay out too long. They should be coming any minute now."

The two nodded and dashed silently away. The Clan then settled down to wait. It wasn't long before Longstorm came dashing back with Snowears right behind him. Not even that long after the two returned the undergrowth rustled on the other side of the border and Wolfstar appeared, leading the rest of LightningClan behind him. Destructclaw and Plutofrost flanked him.

"Snowfang..." Redstripe breathed. Lionclaw followed his gaze and saw the white she-cat at the back of the crowd, her eyes locked with Redstripe's. She had a sorrowful look on her face.

Lioncllaw drew his attention away from the two as Wolfstar halted on his side of the border, staring at Phoenixstar. "So, you finally decided you were brave enough to stand up to us, did you?" Wolfstar taunted, sliding his claws in and out.

"We didn't want to shed anymore blood than we had to," Phoenixstar retorted. "Why don't you do the right thing and step down?"

"Now what kind of leader would I be if I did that?" Wolfstar asked, smirking evilly.

"You're no leader, Wolfstar," Aquaheart growled from where she stood beside Phoenixstar.

"I am the strongest leader the Clans have ever known!" Wolfstar snapped.

"No you're not!" Dragonfang ran up to Phoenixstar's other side, baring his teeth at the LightningClan leader. "You're a murderer!"

"Says the cat that killed just as many cats as I have!" Wolfstar sneered.

"I was blinded!" Dragonfang snapped. "I know better now!"

"Do you really? What about your new Clanmates? Can they support that?" Wolfstar questioned.

Dragonfang growled, not answering. Lionclaw then ran up beside his brother. "I can support it!" he growled.

"Supporting your brother doesn't mean anything, you filthy rogue! You should've died a long time ago!" Wolfstar spat.

"Quit your babbling! Or are you just trying to stall because you're scared?" Lionclaw taunted.

Wolfstar bared his teeth in a snarl.

"That's enough, Lionclaw," Phoenixstar meowed, calmly. Though Lionclaw could see in his eyes that he would've liked to have said those things himself. "The choice is yours, Wolfstar. Step down or a fight a battle you can not win."

Wolfstar didn't respond. He just glanced at his warriors and yowled, "LightningClan! Attack!" His cats surged forward.

"StormClan! Attack!" Phoenixstar shouted. StormClan leaped forward as one and met their enemy head on. The battle had begun.

**Please R&R :)**


	27. Chapter 26

Lionclaw leaped onto the nearest LightningClan cat, sinking his teeth into the cat's shoulder, but he was quickly shaken off. He landed on his paws and glared at the cat, who he had discovered was Goldpelt. Goldpelt leaped at him and they clawed at each other in a ball of teeth and claws. Goldpelt hooked his claws in Lionclaw's shoulder, earning a yowl of pain from Lionclaw, but he quickly pulled it back, summoned up his strength and threw Goldpelt off of him and across the forest floor, ripping Goldpelt's claws out of Lionclaw's shoulder. Lionclaw stood, watching Goldpelt through narrowed eyes. He tried not to put too much weight on his leg. He could feel the blood soaking his shoulder but he chose to ignore the pain. Goldpelt went to leap again but Mysticfang appeared and intercepted him.

"Mysticfang! What are you doing? Don't interrupt my battle!" Lionclaw growled at his Clanmate.

"You need to find Wolfstar!" Mysticfang countered. "You and Dragonfang are supposed to stop him! So go stop him!"

Lionclaw blinked, seeing sense in his words, and he took off into the fight in search of Dragonfang and Wolfstar.

He finally found Dragonfang fighting with Caprifoot. Lionclaw charged over and knocked Caprifoot away from his brother. Caprifoot quickly realized that he was beat and ran off in search of a new opponent. Lionclaw turned to Dragonfang. They both nodded to each other before dashing through the fight.

Lionclaw halted when he heard a yowl. He looked over to see Lionshimmer and Bronzefrost fighting side-by-side against Destructclaw and Plutofrost. Bronzefrost was rearing up on her hind-legs why Lionshimmer went in low. Lionclaw wanted to go help them, but he knew that he had to find Wolfstar and end this battle as fast as possible. He could tell that Dragonfang felt the same way he did. His brother was staring at Bronzefrost. Lionclaw nudged him.

"Come on. They can take care of themselves," he meowed. Dragonfang snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. They then dashed back into the fight.

"Where in the world is he?" Dragonfang growled as they stopped and scanned the crowd. Lionclaw could barely tell who was who because every cat was covered with blood. Though a specific cat caught his eye. His eyes widened when he realized that Snowfang had Redstripe pinned to the ground. He crouched down, ready to leap but Dragonfang stepped in his way. "We're supposed to find Wolfstar!"

"Redstripe needs help!" Lionclaw argued. Dragonfang glanced at Redstripe before looking back at Lionclaw.

"Then help him. I'll find Wolfstar. Come find me once you're done," he meowed before dashing off. Lionclaw nodded before dashing toward Redstripe.

"Snowfang!" he shouted, making the white she-cat look up at him as he halted a few feet away from her. "Why are you doing this? You know you don't want to!"

"I have to! If I don't Wolfstar will kill me!" Snowfang rasped, tears in her eyes and despair in her voice.

"No you don't!" Lionclaw pressed. "Wolfstar won't be here after today!"

"You don't know that! He could win this battle and rule the whole forest, like he wants!" Snowfang snapped.

"Snowfang! Please! Don't do this!" Redstripe pleaded.

"If I don't we'll all be killed! Wolfstar will pick us all off one by one until there's nobody left!" Snowfang replied, looking back at Redstripe. "And I'll be the first!"

"That won't happen!" Redstripe pressed.

"How do you know?" Snowfang retorted.

"Because I would never let him hurt you!" Redstripe replied, making Snowfang blink and her mouth hang open a little in shock. "I love you, Snowfang! I would never let a murderer like him hurt a hair on your pelt if I had anything to say about it!"

Snowfang, still looking shocked, let Redstripe up. She stared at Redstripe for a moment before pressing her cheek to his. "I love you too," she murmured. Redstripe held Snowfang closed.

"I'll always protect you, Snowfang. I promise," he meowed. He looked at Lionclaw and smiled. "Thank you," he whispered. Lionclaw nodded before dashing away, looking for Dragonfang.

A yowl made Lionclaw stop. He looked in the direction of the yowl and gasped when he saw Wolfstar knocked Dragonfang to the ground. Wolfstar had a little dried blood on his neck but he seemed completely fine. He let out a yowl as he leaped at Dragonfang before the former LightningClan deputy could get up.

Lionclaw let out a growl of rage and leaped, intercepting Wolfstar and almost pinning the leader down but Wolfstar shoved him off. "Leave my brother alone!" Lionlaw growled.

"Or what?" Wolfstar countered, narrowing his eyes. "Like you could do anything to me."

"You forget that I'm not alone!" Lionclaw growled, lowering his head and hunching his shoulders, menacingly. Dragonfang then padded up beside him.

"I took one of your lives, leaving you with only one left! I killed you once by myself. It'll be just as easy with Lionclaw helping!" Dragonfang snarled.

"We'll see about that, traitor!" Wolfstar snapped, leaping forward, quick as lightning. Lionclaw leaped to the side and Dragonfang jumped right over Wolfstar's head. Wolfstar quickly turned back around and attacked again. Lionclaw raised his paws to defend himself but Wolfstar crashed into him and snapped at his neck. Lionclaw pushed Wolfstar away and Dragonfang tackled the LightningClan leader to the ground, but his grip was too loose and Wolfstar easily slipped away. He quickly swiped and knocked Dragonfang right in the face, sending Dragonfang stumbling backward. Wolfstar then turned on Lionclaw. Lionclaw bared his teeth, menacingly but Wolfstar didn't seem fazed at all. He leaped and landed right on top of Lionclaw. Lionclaw met Wolfstar attack for attack for awhile but Wolfstar was quick and kept slashing Lionclaw with his claws. Lionclaw began to tire, making his attacks slower and giving Wolfstar the advantage. Wolfstar noticed this and went for the final blow but Dragonfang shoved Wolfstar off of Lionclaw and leaped at him again.

Lionclaw lay in a tired daze on a ground for a moment, trying his best to shake it off and get up but he just couldn't. Lionclaw shook his head, trying to clear it. _What are you doing? You shouldn't be laying here! You should be fighting Wolfstar and helping Dragonfang!_

"_Lionclaw_," whispered a voice.

Lionclaw blinked. He had heard that voice somewhere but where? He recognized it but at the same time he didn't.

"_Lionclaw_," the voice said again.

Lionclaw narrowed his eyes. "_Who's there?" _he asked.

_"It's me. Dawnstar," _replied the voice.

Lionclaw gasped. _"Dawnstar? It's really you?"_

_"It's really me, son," _Dawnstar replied. "_Real question is, what are you doing just lying there?"_

_"I can barely stand on my own two paws right now," _Lionclaw replied.

_"Really? That doesn't sound like the Lionclaw I know. The Lionclaw I know can do anything, and he never gives up. He fights as fiercely as a lion and never gives up," _Dawnstar meowed.

"_I don't give up!" _Lionclaw growled.

_"Then get up, Lionclaw! Get up and fight! Dragonfang needs you," _Dawnstar urged.

Dawnstar's voice faded away and Lionclaw's mind cleared. He could make out the sounds of battle and the scent of blood. He pushed himself slowly to his paws, still feeling a little dazed. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Wolfstar grappling with Dragonfang. Dragonfang stumbled and this gave Wolfstar the opportunity he needed. He leaped on top of Dragonfang and pinned him down. He bared his teeth and was about deal the final blow but Lionclaw growled, "Wolfstar!" This made the LightningClan leader look up.

"You're still up, huh?" Wolfstar growled.

"Leave my brother alone! If you want to fight, then let's fight!" Lionclaw snarled, unsheathing his claws and digging them into the earth.

"Fine, have it your way, but you'll regret it," Wolfstar agreed, smiling evilly.

"Lionclaw! Don't!" Dragonfang shouted as Wolfstar leaped. Lionclaw dodged to one side and clawed Wolfstar's side. Wolfstar turned and they both clawed at each other, fiercely. Wolfstar pushed Lionclaw away and Lionclaw landed with a grunt on the ground. He looked up and saw Wolfstar leap at him, but he was ready. He used all four paws to throw Wolfstar off of him. He then got up and leaped at the LightningClan leader, trying to hook his claws in Wolfstar's throat, but Wolfstar moved and all Lionclaw got was fur. He growled with frustration and bared his teeth at Wolfstar. Wolfstar growled right back and leaped again, his claws stretched as far as they could go. Lionclaw crouched down, every muscle tense and ready. Lionclaw kept his gaze fixed on Wolfstar's throat, and when he was close enough Lionclaw leaped and crashed right into Wolfstar. He felt the blood come as his teeth met their target. Wolfstar thrashed around but Lionclaw didn't let go until he stopped moving and lay perfectly still, his eyes glazed over. Lionclaw let go of the dead LightningClan leader, panting a little.

Dragonfang then came up beside him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Lionclaw assured him. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches is all," Dragonfang replied.

"Wolfstar?" Lionclaw and Dragonfang turned around to see Destructclaw staring on is shock. He then narrowed his eyes in rage. "You two did this! You killed Wolfstar!"

He crouched down to leap but Lionshimmer and Bronzefrost suddenly appeared and stood in his way. "Give it a rest!" Lionshimmer growled.

Destructclaw growled and joined his Clanmates, who had all stopped fighting and gathered in a group. Phoenixstar came to the front of the crowd. "You no longer have to follow Wolfstar. You are free to live a normal Clan life."

"But we don't have a leader anymore," Goldpelt pointed out. "Who will lead us?"

"Me of course! I'm the deputy!" Destructclaw snapped.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Streampelt spoke up. "I don't think you'd make a good leader, Destructclaw. You'd turn out just like Wolfstar."

"Then who'll lead you?" Destructclaw countered, glaring at the she-cat.

"I think everyone knows perfectly well who should lead us!" Streampelt retorted. Destructclaw growled with anger but didn't say anymore. Streampelt then looked at Dragonfang.

"Me?" Dragonfang gasped in shock.

"You were the only one brave enough to stand up to Wolfstar. You're the only one who can lead us in the right ways," Streampelt explained.

Dragonfang opened his mouth to speak but he was lost for words. He turned and looked at Lionclaw, then at Bronzefrost, and then at the rest of StormClan. "But how could I leave you? You took me in and showed me how a true Clan lives," he meowed.

"Dragonfang, you are the only one who can lead them," Bronzefrost piped up.

"You want me to leave you?" Dragonfang asked.

"You won't be leaving me, because I'm going with you," Bronzefrost answered, nuzzling him.

"But, what about you Lionclaw? Surely you can't leave StormClan? They took you in and that allowed you to live," Dragonfang meowed, looking sadly at his brother.

Lionclaw stood thinking for a moment. _This is it. I have to make up my mind. Do I choose one family or the other?_ He glanced at Lionshimmer but her gaze only told him that it was his decision and he had to choose for himself.

Lionclaw thought for a very long time, before finally deciding. "I never knew my true family until now. And if I don't go, I'll regret it for the rest of my life." He turned and looked at Lionshimmer and the rest of StormClan. "I'm forever grateful to you all, and I love you, Lionshimmer, but I must go with Dragonfang. Please understand."

Phoenixstar nodded. Galaxyheart padded up and pushed him playfully, forcing a smile. "It was good while it lasted. I'll see you around, I guess."

"Thank you, Galaxyheart," Lionclaw meowed as he padded back over to his father. Lionshimmer then came up.

"I know you probably want me to go with you," Lionshimmer rasped.

"I can't make you. It's your choice," Lionclaw mewed, nuzzling her.

"I love you, Lionclaw, but I can't go with you. My heart lies with StormClan," Lionshimmer explained.

Lionclaw gazed into her eyes and saw the same sadness that was welling up inside him. He nuzzled her. "I know, and I'll always love you, no matter what."

"Same to you," Lionshimmer replied. They backed away from each other slowly. Snowfang padded up to Dragonfang.

"Dragonfang, I can't stay in LightningClan, so I hope it's alright if I go and live in StormClan with Redstripe," she meowed.

"As long as it's ok with Phoenixstar," Dragonfang replied.

"It's alright with me. It'll be good to see Redstripe happy again," Phoenixstar meowed. Snowfang smile and ran up to Redstripe, touching noses with him.

"We thank you for everything, Phoenixstar, but we must return to our Clan," Echofeather meowed with Jaywhisker, her kits, Hawkfllight and all the other runaway LightningClan cats behind her.

"We thank you for your help today. StormClan is forever grateful," Phoenixstar replied. The group then joined LightningClan. Crowpaw came over and stood beside Lionclaw. Willowpaw ran over and touched noses with Lionshimmer before joining her brother.

"We'll see you at the next full moon over by the waterfall," Dragonfang replied, leading his new Clan away into their territory. Lionclaw looked back at Lionshimmer and Galaxyheart one more time.

"Take care of her, Galaxyheart," he meowed.

"I will," Galaxyheart promised.

Lionclaw then followed the rest of LightningClan back to the camp.

**Lionshimmer's POV**

Lionshimmer watched at Lionclaw disappeared, tears welling up in her eyes, but she held them back. Galaxyheart touched his nose to her shoulder comfortingly. "You did the right thing," he meowed.

Lionshimmer nodded. _He's right. _StormClan then headed back to their camp.

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this half of the story. I say half because it's not done yet! :) There will be more to this because I love how this is going.**

**And also, if you want an OC of yours to be part of LightingClan, then let me know. I'm looking for 6 cats. If I don't get all 6 by the time I update next I'll make up however many is left that I need. Or I'll ask one of my friends to.**

**Anyway please R&R :)**


End file.
